Shadows of the Sun
by Love Well Spent
Summary: As I glanced up and into the eyes of my Jacob, I smiled and pressed my hand to his heart. And for the first time in my life, I felt...free. Jacob/Bella. Edward may have had the power of an eclipse, but sun can shine through almost anything.
1. Chapter 1: I Was Already Gone

**Preface**

~*~

There was someone who once said time can heal all wounds, no matter how big and small, steep or shallow. Wounds, despite their size or depth, can inflict pain upon anyone. Sometimes it is short, and for those unlucky ones, sometimes it can be long. And then there are those like me; those who never stop feeling the pain, the depression, the sentiment of utter loss.

Every day I wake up to this feeling. Every day I open my eyes and know that I am alone. Miserable. Afraid. No matter how hard I try, I cannot shake these feelings from my mind. I cannot escape. The moment I try, I am hurled back into an even deeper depression, an even deeper sense of empathy and remorse. There is no point in running away anymore. There is no point in letting these morose thoughts deplete my life.

No point. _No point._

And yet here I am. Ever since Edward left, everything has changed. At times, I find it hard to breathe, especially at night when I toss and turn and imagine Edward there, caressing my face with his cold, heavenly hand. The hand that adored touching my hair, my neck, and all of the places that set my whole body on fire in a way that was more intimate than it was natural.

Our love wasn't just any ordinary love. It wasn't the kind of love that you read in books, watched in movies, or experienced when you were just a kid. It was the kind that only teenagers could dream about, and I was fortunate enough to have made it a reality.

Everything had felt so surreal that I actually wondered countless of times if it had actually _happened. _But now that it was gone, the realization that, yes, it had been real, was all too strong. Too soon had reality dissipated only to be reduced by cruel, heartless memories that would never truly suffice. It had all happened so fast, yet the truth had sunk in so slow. Edward was gone.

_Forever_.

It was like a dull ache that would never go away, no matter how hard I try, how hard I fought. I feel like I'm drowning, being pulled down by a weight that refused to break. The only hope I have is to reach, reach for something floating at the surface. A speck of light, gleaming in the darkness. A twinge of hope, breaking through the dawn.

I never wanted to believe that Edward would someday leave. The thought was absurd and too confusing to properly comprehend. And yet, it had happened. The day had come where Edward was no longer a part of my life. No one had told me that living without your soul mate could be so hard, so _unbearable_. Someone did, however, once say that time healed all wounds.

Yet they failed to indicate what kind.

~*~

_They say the first time won't ever last  
But that didn't stop me, the first time he laughed  
All my friends tried to warn me the day that we met  
"Girl, don't you lose your heart yet"  
But his dark eyes dared me with danger  
And sparks fly like flame to a paper  
Fire in his touch burning me up, but still I held on_

_Because I was already gone_

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

"Bella? Bella!"

I snapped back to reality as Charlie began waving his dinner fork in front of my face, a thoughtful frown creasing his lips as he began to stare at me. Offering him a weak, apologetic smile, I glanced down and felt sick to my stomach as I noticed the food that was lying, untouched, on my plate. I wasn't hungry.

I was never hungry, not since that day when, I flinched as I recalled the word, _Edward, _left me.

"Bella," my father demanded firmly, "Eat."

I sighed. Why did I have to have such a controlling father? Didn't he understand that I was in _pain?_

"Bella," Charlie warned, "If you do not take one bite of that food, I'm going to have to do something."

"Like what?" I murmured flatly, "Ground me? I don't care. I'm not going anywhere, anyway."

A muscle jerked in Charlie's jaw. I bit down on my bottom lip, feeling guilty for having made him upset. Just because I was in pain, didn't mean I should make him suffer because of it. Picking up my fork, I ate a bite of my meat and swallowed.

Nothing.

I tasted _nothing._

What was the point of eating when I couldn't _taste _anything?

Standing up, I murmured quietly to Charlie, "There, I ate a bite. I'll be up in my room." Turning quickly to avoid seeing the pained expression on his face, I escaped from the kitchen and ran up the stairs, eager to be left alone once more.

After about thirty minutes of doing absolutely nothing, I couldn't stand it anymore. The silence was killing me. So, heaving myself up off the bed, I tip-toed towards my window. I had to go somewhere, _anywhere _but here.

And so I did something that I had never at all imagined myself doing; I opened the window and attempted to slide out.

It was then that I realized two things.

One: I lived in a two-story house.

Second: I was not a vampire.

And so I could not possibly shimmy down the wall without purposefully killing myself in the process.

_Think, Bella, _I told myself, hearing the sound of the television from downstairs and knowing that Charlie would be too occupied watching it to even notice my absence. _Good. _If I was quick, I might be able to slip back in before he went to bed. But how on earth would I be able to slip out…

And then I remembered that one time, when Jacob had swung himself from a tree branch and flung himself into my room that night he asked for me to forgive him. But that had been Jacob; he always did something stupid. But then again, _I _was always the one who got in nasty predicaments.

Fair was fair.

_Okay, Bella, you can do this. _I lifted the window seal all the way up and positioned myself in a way that was preferable. I planted my feet firmly on the window and with my hands, grasped the edge in a vain attempt to not fall.

_Yet._

I stared intently at the tree branch that was closest to the window, and my bottom lip began to tremble. _If Jacob could do this, _I told myself reassuringly after a moment or two of mentally freaking out, _so can I._

And with that single, insane thought filling my mind and bursting my confidence, I flung myself from the window and towards the branch.

That was the moment I heard it.

A low, frantic growl piercing through the darkness.

I gasped in mid-flight and all concentration was lost. I was now falling and I wasn't even _close _to the tree branch.

I clamped my mouth shut to muffle a scream.

_I love you, Edward, _was my last coherent thought as I closed my eyes and anticipated death.

What I did not anticipate, however, was falling into somebody's arms instead.

I gasped, hearing the person let out a deep grunt right next to my ear before landing on the ground, yet still managing to keep his arms tight around my waist.

The whole time I had fallen, I had not felt a thing.

I kept my eyes shut, afraid to open them. What if it was _him? _But wait…

I turned around in the persons arms, my eyes still closed, and stretched. He had long legs, which I could tell because my feet did not touch his, even when I was _stretching_. It couldn't be Edward, because all the times that I had laid in bed with him…I grimaced at the memory, and then noted with disappointment that this couldn't be Edward. The only person I _knew_ that was tall as a giraffe was…

My eyes flung open and my breath caught in my throat. Oh, _no…_

"What the _hell, _Bella?"

I stared at Jacob in disbelief. I found it oddly miraculous that he managed to be here in my front yard, at the same exact time I flung myself from the window, and almost the _same _exact spot that I would have fallen.

Either I had a guardian angel watching over me, or for the first time in my life I had broken a streak and gotten lucky.

Neither one was comforting.

I really didn't want someone watching over me; that would just be _way _too freaky. And if for once in my life I had gotten lucky, it would probably mean that it was for the last and final time; which truly was _not _comforting at all since I would have rather died right here and now than endure innumerable years of unluckiness.

"Bella?" Jacob gripped both of my slender arms with his hands and glared at me, "Bella, what were you honestly _thinking, _flinging yourself from your window like that? Are you insane?"

"Yes," I mumbled, blowing a strand of my hair out of my eyes, "And I do recall you doing the same thing, Jacob Black."

He frowned at me. "That's different. I'm _capable _of such things. _You, _on the other hand, would have landed and broken both of your legs, with _your _particular luck."

"Fine, just rub it in my face, why don't you." I grumbled, not in a good mood _at all. _

Jacob grinned, "Sorry Bella, but it's not anyone's fault that you're uncoordinated."

I glared at him and refrained from punching my fist into his nose. I seriously did not need this right now. "Jacob, I had to get out of there. And could you _please _try letting me go?"

He blinked, as if just realizing that he was still gripping me with a superb amount of strength, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," he let me go and watched me intently as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Okay, so for the first time in my life I decided to be rebellious. Is that such a crime?" I crossed my arms and stared childishly at him, hoping he'd get the point that for _once _I decided to do something out of the ordinary. I personally was sort of proud of myself.

"It is when you have a good chance of dying," Jacob said with a quick roll of his eyes, "Bella, you and I both know that you're smarter than that. Seriously, are you drunk?"

"_No. _I'm _mad." _To my utter horror, tears began rolling down my cheeks. I sucked in a deep, shaky breath, and furiously began wiping them away. I continued to glare at Jacob, temporarily hating him for making me cry in front of him.

"Bella," he whispered softly, standing up and taking me in his warm embrace. He stroked my hair while murmuring softly in my ear, "Bella, what's wrong…"

"He's gone," I whispered, surprising myself by letting my head fall on his shoulder, "Edward's _gone. _He's never coming back." I let out a quiet sob, muffled by his broad shoulder.

"It's okay," Jacob murmured gingerly, wrapping his arms tightly around me and beginning to rock me back and forth, "It's okay. I'm here, Bella."

I stared into the night with a mask of silver, glistening tears, momentarily blinding my vision. I closed my eyes and let Jacob rock me, listening to his soothing murmurs that just did not sooth me. But it was the way that Jacob held me, his one arm wrapped around my waist, the other stroking my hair, that greatly comforted me.

I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that he was here, and that I was not alone.

And so, with this single but utmost important thought seeping through my mind, I clutched Jacob tighter and allowed my anguish to triumph over me.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfectly Good Heart

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

**~*~**

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face. Squinting, I rolled over in my bed and let out the faintest of sighs.

And then reality struck.

"Oh!" The memories of what happened last night came rushing through my head in one crazy spiral, and for a moment I was too stunned and utterly horrified to think coherently

_I had leapt out of my window_. Surely, I had been on drugs, because if I had been in my right mind I would have _not _committed suicide by performing the most unmindful of acts.

I smiled slightly to myself after discreetly remembering that Jacob, too, had asked me if I had been on drugs last night. I bit the bottom of my lip and shook my head to free myself of these inane thoughts. If I kept this up, I was seriously going to kill my competency.

I could not let that happen.

If I did, Charlie would surely notice that something was wrong, and I could not risk the chance of him finding out that I was depressed, again, for Edward leaving me. Again.

I grimaced as I said_ his_ name in my mind. Why couldn't I just get over it? Why did I have to be so miserable and heartsick and distressed?

But most importantly, why did _Edward _have to be so thoughtless and heart-breaking and cruel?

_Because he loved me. He wanted me to have a normal, human life._

Yet, that hadn't been what _I _had wanted, what _I _had felt, or what _I _had so desperately needed.

He had only thought about what _he _had wanted, which was my life, or what _he _had felt, which was my heart, or what _he _had so desperately needed, which had been my happiness.

But I _had _been happy.

Until now.

What he had done not only resulted in my unhappiness, but my will to _live, _which had been _exactly _what he had been attempting to save.

How ironic.

I sighed, this time warily, and reluctantly slid myself out of bed. _Oh, Edward, _I thought, glancing at my miserable self in the mirror. _You're such an idiot._

No, _I _was an idiot for not predicting this whole charade to happen again in the first place.

Or shall we say, _second _place?

I growled inwardly and started to get dressed. _Stupid, stupid Bella, _I angrily chided myself, picking out a pair of worn out blue jeans and a long-sleeved, white fleece shirt. I threw my long, brown hair up in a pony tail, and then stared at myself unhappily in the mirror.

_Could my life get any worse?_

_Nope, _I decided with a sardonic smile, and headed towards the door.

One thing was for sure, I was definitely _not _going to be staying in my room the whole day, like I had yesterday. I was already afflicted enough to keep myself confined for twenty-four hours, which would only lead me to think about…

You-Know-Who.

And so I did what I had wanted to do ever since last night, when Jacob had saved me from my insanity. First, apologize, and then second, thank him.

It wasn't everyday you fell into the arms of a knight in shining armor.

~*~

I pulled into Jacob's driveway with my beloved old dusted down truck, and winced as it began to sputter and cough. Great. Not only did Edward leave me, but my truck was down to its last life.

Was I going to end up losing _everything?_

Most indefinitely.

Opening the door, I jumped out of my truck and slipped my hand in my front pockets, beginning to saunter silently towards Jacob's house. I felt a flutter stimulate in my stomach, and I frowned in disapproval.

Why the hell was I getting nervous to see my _best friend? _

I mentally concluded that my world was slowly but surely coming to an end.

Because honestly, I never got nervous around Jacob. _Never. _What would be the purpose of starting that now?

_Maybe because Edward's gone and I've lost my sense of security?_

Maybe. But then again, this was _Jacob. _I've known him longer than I had known Edward, which didn't really come down to making an inkling of sense if I was afraid of being _safe _around him.

Safe. With Edward, I didn't have to worry about not being safe, because I knew that he would always be there to protect me. But with Jacob…being in situations with him was always so random and unpredictable. I never knew what to expect when I was around him.

There was _one _thing, however, that I knew what to expect when I was with him.

Friendship.

He had always been my friend, from the very beginning. I had always counted on him to be there for me, to catch me when I fell. When Edward had left me the first time, he had been there to erase my pain and to comfort my fears. He had taken away the darkness and disposed of it, replacing it with the sun.

And that was exactly what he was. The _sun._

My own personal sun.

I approached his doorstep and lifted my hand to knock on the door. He was there in less than a heartbeat, and I smiled as he opened the door and saw me standing there.

"Bella!" His face lit up, and he beamed at me. "I wasn't expecting you."

"You weren't?" I stepped inside the house and turned around to face him, my hands still resting in the pockets of my jeans. "I'm hurt."

Jacob grinned at me, acknowledging my customary ability in being brusque, and then frowned after remembering the events of last night. "Listen, Bella, about-"

"No, Jake, don't." Ignoring his wary expression, I continued. "I honestly can't believe I did what I did last night. You were right; I had been totally and completely moronic. But I hadn't been thinking…you know me and my ability to perform imprudent actions. It's like a daily occurrence."

To my surprise, Jake burst out laughing. "Bella," he choked out between spasms, wrapping his arms around himself as he continued to titter, and to my utter horror. "And that-"he gasped, "is why-"he inhaled a shaky breath, "-I love you."

I blinked at him. Did he just say he, I gulped, - that he _loved _me?

I was sure I hadn't heard right.

I stared at him in all of my complexity. "Jacob," I said slowly, stepping forward and beginning to stare him down, "I am being completely serious."

"Oh, I know." He grinned and embraced me in a huge bear hug. "Bella," he murmured softly in my ear, "My Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

I felt myself blushing. Why did he have to add the '_my' _part? Seriously, had I already suffered enough?

I horrified myself by letting out a giggle. Jacob pulled himself away to stare at me incredulously in the face. "Bella," he said slowly and articulately, "Are you okay?"

I giggled again, and this time, I couldn't stop. I continued to giggle, and giggle, and giggle, until finally I burst out into a fit of delirious laughter.

Jacob stared at me, bewildered and confused, and for the most part, scared.

"Bella," he said sternly as I fell against him and clutched his shirt for support, "Get a hold of yourself. I mean it."

But I couldn't. I really, honestly couldn't. He would have to do something in able for me to stop. Because if I didn't stop, I would surely, surely die. I was laughing _that _insanely hard.

A normal person would slap you. Slap you so hard and fast that you regained your composure in a heartbeat. But I should have realized that Jacob was not a normal person, because what he did not only caused me to laugh even _harder, _but to go completely batty.

He leaned forward and crashed his lips against mine. His lips were warm, his touch unexpectedly exhilarating. My heart sped up so fast that I began to hyperventilate, which did nothing to regain my composure.

His kiss had, no doubt, succeeded in giving me the opposite affect.

"Bella!" Jacob's eyes widened, and he began to panic. "Bella, it's okay, I'm here. Calm _down." _His last utterance was a demand. When he realized that I could not, in the least, calm down, he gripped me by the waist, swung me into his arms, and took me to his room.

He plopped me down on his bed and then strolled into the bathroom. Snatching a washcloth from the top shelf, he ran cool water under the faucet and waited until it was extremely frigid. Once he had the washcloth wet and freezing, he strode back into his room and slapped the washcloth gently on my smoldering forehead.

It took me awhile, but after a couple of moments of holding me against him and re-applying the cold washcloth against my head, he had managed to calm me down. Exhausted, I leaned myself against his bedpost and closed my eyes for a moment or two. When I opened them, he was staring at me, concern gleaming in his deep, compassionate eyes.

I cracked a small smile.

"_Jesus, _Bella." Jacob shook his head, quite obviously befuddled. "What the hell just happened?"

"I…don't know." I admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry Jacob…sorry for _everything. _I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

"You don't mean to do a lot of things."

I winced at his undeniably harsh words. Staring down at my hands, I whispered numbly, "I'm _sorry." _Tears unmistakably sprang to my eyes, and I looked up at him, meeting his steady gaze with my own, disconcerted one.

Jacob sighed and reached out to hug me for the third time in twenty-four hours. I clung to him desperately and buried my head in his chest. He stiffened, and pulled me away.

"No. Don't." I pulled him close again. "I need you, Jacob. More than anything."

After a moment of hesitation, Jacob finally relented and whispered back in a barely audible whisper, "I know. Believe me Bella, I _know."_

"Then don't push me away." I lifted my head to stare pleadingly into his eyes, "Let me stay._"_

"Of course." Jacob whispered hoarsely.

I smiled, relieved. Jacob stood, and started towards the door to flick off the light. Just as he was about to close his bedroom door, I turned and murmured softly, "Jacob?"

He froze in the doorway and turned to stare at me.

"Yeah, Bells?"

I closed my eyes to avoid seeing his expression. Quietly, and in an attempt to settle the matter, I whispered feebly, "I love you, too."

Yet even in the darkness, and behind the shelter of my eyes, I could still feel Jacob's torment as clearly as if it was my own.


	3. Chapter 3: Fearless In A Storm

_And I don't know how it gets better than this __  
__You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless __  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance __  
__In a storm in my best dress_, _fearless_

**Chapter 3  
**

**Bella**

Light.

Why was it always so freaking impossible to get rid of?

Muttering silent oaths beneath my breath, I peeled my eyes open and let out a sigh.

"You sigh a lot."

I gasped and sat upright, pressing myself against the bedpost; my cheeks already beginning to flame with heat.

Jacob smirked sheepishly at me from the end of the bed. I wiggled my toes and felt them come into contact with his knee. I glowered at him.

"Jake! What exactly are you doing in _my _room?"

"Er, Bella, look around."

I did. My eyes widened when I began to gaze at my surroundings, honestly appalled at what I was just beginning to realize.

This was not my room.

This was not my bed.

This was Jacob's room.

And this was Jacob's bed.

What the hell was I doing in both of them?!

I was just about to fling myself from the bed when Jake reached out and stopped me from doing so. I glanced over at him incredulously and he gave me that slow, lazy grin that I knew all too well.

"You can stay, Bells, I don't mind."

"But _I _do," I said with a roll of my eyes, and hopped up before he could possibly protest. "Listen, I'm really sorry I just came here and..." I blushed and shook my head, "Anyway, I should be going home now, Charlie is probably worried sick about me."

"I called him." Jacob grinned at me and added, "I told him you were conked out on my bed barely breathing."

I stared at him in horror.

He laughed, "Jeez, chill Bells. I only said that you were at our house spending time with us. I was careful not to give him a heart attack."

I glared at him playfully. "You know, you really are a mutt."

"Hey!" He frowned at me, affronted.

"Sorry. I meant to say...dog."

He growled and yanked me to his chest, beginning to give me a noogie. I squealed and hit him repeatedly on his arm. He chuckled and then released me.

"You know, you're just wasting your efforts when you do that."

"I'm not wasting anything," I sniffed, "It's the thought that I _intended _to hurt you that counts."

Jacob blinked, and then burst out laughing. Between spasms, he clutched me tighter and murmured against my ear, "I've missed you, Bells."

I poked his shoulder. "Yeah, well...I've missed you too...occasionally."

He stiffened within my embrace. I giggled and pushed him away so that he could see my grinning face, "I'm kidding. I've missed you too, Jake."

He slowly smiled at me, and then tucked a strand of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear, "So...what do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." I tilted my head to the side, considering, "How about a walk on the beach?"

His face brightened instantly, and a grin split across his face.

"Sweet deal. Come on, the sun is about to set. If we get there in time we won't miss it."

I gasped, "How long have I been asleep?"

"The entire day. Hey, don't look so freaked out. You needed the rest after exhausting yourself last night, and besides, you still have the whole night yet to come." He ruffled my hair reassuringly and began to lead me out of the room.

I let him, feeling truly baffled. I had never slept so much in all my life, not since that day when I had come back from Volterra after a long plane flight and a long car ride home...all instances of when I had been in Edward's arms.

I grimaced, the piercing sadness that I still possessed washing over me with the full force and strength of a tidal wave. I leaned against Jacob, grasping his arm as all of my depressing thoughts from last night filled my troubled mind.

And then came Jacob's deep, concerned voice, hovering right next to my ear.

"Bella? Bella are you all right? C'mon, please don't start this again..."

I gulped and sucked in a mouthful of air. "Sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head and trying to clear my thoughts. "I didn't mean..."

"Stop saying sorry, damnit," Jacob muttered crossly, swinging the front door open and pushing me gently outside. "You have no fucking right to feel sorry about anything...about leaping out your window, sleeping in my bed, or even, damnit, Edward leaving. None of it is your fault, so just shut the hell up about it, all right?"

I turned around, feeling on the verge of tears again. But this time, I held them back, I was tired of crying, tired of having to explain myself, and fuck it, I was even more tired of having to say I was sorry.

"Fine," I muttered, whipping back around and marching down the porch steps and towards the beach. I felt his hand grab my wrist and I swung around, glaring at him.

"You're happy, aren't you?" I yelled at him, my best friend, who through it all never once complained about my idiotic behavior, "You're happy that Edward is gone and that you get to be the only man in my life, aren't you? Just admit it; I know you feel that way."

Jake looked incredibly pained and also incredibly pissed as he cupped my face with both of his hands and tilted my head so that I had no other choice but to stare into his warm, compassionate eyes. "Bells, how could you even _think _that? Sure, I'm happy that the bloodsucker is gone, but only because he made you so unhappy, Bells...no, don't look at me like that. I know you wouldn't believe it for a second, but it's true. You're so much more beautiful when he's gone from you, Bella. So much more..." he trailed off and brushed his thumb against my cheek, "_You," _He finished, and smiled into my eyes.

I snorted and slapped his hand away from my face, "Get real, Jake. And don't be so melodramatic." I continued my march towards the beach.

By the time we both made it to the tide, the sun was just beginning to set.

Jake showed off the strength of his muscles by leaping onto one of the flat, rocky boulders in one mighty leap. He noticed me checking out the muscles that rippled beneath his t-shirt, and grinned expectantly.

"You're turn."

"Hah, funny." My tone dripped with sarcasm.

Laughing, he bent forward and offered me his hand. I took it, gasping in surprise when he pulled me up easily beside him.

"Annoying little freak show," I mumbled.

Jacob shook his head, still chuckling after seeing my expression when he had jumped up. "Damnit, Bells. How is it that you made me so indescribably happy and yet you succeed in driving me crazy all at the same time?"

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and then took a mighty guess. "I don't know...hormones?"

"Nice one, Bells."

I grinned, "Thought you'd think so."

I shivered when I felt his finger graze softly down my arm, below my elbow, and then down to the sensitive palm of my hand...that was when I glanced up and into his eyes.

No longer was he smiling.

He leaned forward.

I leaned back.

He looked at me, aggravated. "Bells..."

"No. Jake, don't." I shook my head and glanced down at the water, trying to think up ways that would make him understand. "You're my best friend, Jake. And...and I'm hurt. I honestly can't handle this right now. At least not yet." I stared up at him pleadingly. "You will be doing me a huge favor if you try to understand."

He sighed, glanced towards the water, at me, than back again.

I smiled, because I knew more than anything the look on his face when he was contemplating deeply on something. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth turned downwards into a frown, and the lines on his forehead appeared...like now.

"You know I love you, Bells."

I nodded.

"And you love me."

I nodded once more.

"So what's the problem?"

I didn't nod this time.

Carefully, I glanced over at his face and noted that he didn't look angry, he looked...calm. Relieved, I leaned against his shoulder and felt him shudder softly against my weight. I found that entirely odd, since I should be the one shuddering against his non-crushable build that in no way was normal for a sixteen year old boy.

"Do you still love Edward?"

Hell. He did not just say that.

"What? Of _course _I still love Edward!" I shoved him angrily.

He rolled his eyes childishly at me. "You can't be in love with two entirely different people."

"No, I..." trailing off, I glowered at him. Why did he have to make things so damn difficult?!

Jake chuckled. "Bella...relax. I'm just trying to get some answers."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, bucko, but I don't have any," I muttered.

"Haha, bucko."

"Shut up."

"Will do."

And so, to my relief, he didn't say another word as I sighed softly and leaned once more against his shoulder, letting my head fall against the nape of his neck.

In fact, neither of us said another word as silently we watched the sun set above the rolling waters that pushed in and out against the shore.


	4. Chapter 4: The Way You Make Me Feel

**Thanks everyone for encouraging me to continue with this story...when I don't get much reviews I feel like no one is really into it but I understand that not everyone likes to review. I appreciate it though when someone does, because it really motivates me to continue writing. So thanks for those who have reviewed so far! You're the best, and I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

_Lately I've been wandering  
Off the narrow path  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

"New York."

"Kansas."

"South Dakota."

"Alaska."

"Er...Alabama."

"Arizona."

"Uh...er...AFRICA!"

I grinned triumphantly and cried, "You lose!"

"What?!" Jacob looked on at me defiantly, "I named one."

"Africa isn't a state, it's a continent." I remarked with a roll of my eyes. "God Jake, how old_ are_ you?"

"Physically, I'm twenty five. Beat that." Jake smirked smugly.

"Yeah, not to mention totally lacking in the brains department," I teased.

"Shut up, Bells." He glared at me playfully and I laughed.

Right now we were in his house, and we were both sitting on top of the washer and dryer waiting for the laundry to be done. After a bitch load of pleas and a hell of a lot of persuasion, Jake had finally convinced me to help him with his laundry. At first, I had been hesitant. I mean, this was Jake we were talking about. I had rarely taken trips to his bedroom, and if so, only occasionally, but each time I had it had been a nightmare. Clothes were strewn everywhere; socks were hanging from quite possibly the ceiling, and everything was just a chaotic mess.

I truly must be his best friend if I had the nerve, let alone the tolerance, to deal with such a catastrophe. How could he _live _in such a mess? It was simply mind-boggling. I glanced sideways at him and noticed that he had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the wall, and his mouth slightly hanging open. I shook my head and let out a sigh. Curling my legs Indian-style, I leaned my own head against the wall in back of me and watched Jacob as he slept, having nothing else particularly better to do.

His face was so angelic when he was sleeping soundly, and deeply. I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he continued to breathe in and out, in and out...reminding me of the rhythm of the waves that crashed in and out against the shore. The sunlight flickered through the window, dancing across his face like shadows. Compelled to touch him, I reached out and brushed my fingers softly against his cheek, where I could feel the soft, almost baby texture of his skin. I quickly exhaled and drew back, wondering why I was feeling so intrigued by him all of a sudden. Perhaps it was just the way he looked in the sun...

Or maybe it wasn't that at all. Maybe I was...I grimaced as I thought of the phrase, _falling in love. _I couldn't be falling in love...I missed Edward too much. Edward had been my life, my soul, my every being and everything else in between...but Jacob? What exactly did _he, _my best friend, mean to me?

And why couldn't I figure it out?

"Bells? Bells? ...Bells?"

I moved restlessly. Where the hell were these bells? I couldn't hear them...there were no where around me...

"BELLA!"

I jerked awake, looking about wildly. "Edward?" My heart started to race, and a smile flew across my face.

"No...It's Jake. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh..." I blinked the sleepiness out of my eyes and smiled apologetically in Jake's direction. "Sorry...I don't usually do that."

Jake snorted. "Sure you don't."

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the washer. "Wow," I put my hand on my butt and didn't feel a thing. "That was _not _the best spot to take a nap."

"Agreed," Jake winced as he turned. "Ouch, my spine."

"Wimp," I bent down and opened the washer, beginning to get out all of the clothes. I gasped when I felt Jacob playfully slap my butt, sending my head straight into the washer.

"Ow! Jake!" I spit out one of his socks and heard his booming laughter from right behind me. _If these clothes weren't already clean..._I thought to myself, picking myself out of the washer and spinning around to face him. _Jacob Black would be dead right now._

"You so will wish you hadn't had done that," I growled, stalking towards him.

His eyes widened and he began stepping back. "Now, Bells...I was only kidding...I didn't actually think you would land inside the washer like that..."

I mimicked his previous statement, stepping closer. _"Sure, _you didn't."

"No, really, Bells...wait...I didn't mean-"

He finished his sentence with a shriek, for my hands had already found the sensitivity of his sides. He collapsed against the wall, hollering profanities as I continued to tickle his sides, his stomach, his neck – everywhere. He so deserved this horrible punishment after I had endured a hard smack to the ass and a mouthful of _his _laundry that _I _had so cruelly been forced to do.

"Don't-_stop_-Bells-_ah-_no-_please-_I'm_ dying!"_

After I had finished attacking him with my fingers, I leaned away and sat down on the floor, a cool smile spreading across my lips. "There. Now we've even."

Breathing heavily, Jacob leaned against me, physically exhausted. "Damn it Bells, you have some mad tickling skills."

I grinned. "Why, thank you."

"Did you ever tickle Edward like that?"

"Who, Edward?" I laughed humorlessly. "No. He was never really ticklish."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...vampires aren't really like humans so I guess they don't feel the same way as we do."

"I wonder..." Jake trailed off, and then shook his head. "Nah."

"What?" I looked at him, curious.

"Well, you said that vampires can't feel like humans...I just wondered what Edward felt when he kissed you, compared to what I felt..."

I glanced down at my lap, a blush appearing on my cheeks. "I don't know...but when Edward kissed me, it was like-" I stopped when I saw Jacob's pained expression. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I want to know."

I closed my eyes to avoid looking into his eyes. "I felt...like I was the luckiest girl alive. Like no one could touch me, just as long as Edward was there. I felt safe. Secure." I opened them finally, but still need not look at his face. "I felt like...his." I whispered.

I knew that the look on Jake's face would be heart-breaking. And it frustrated me to know end, just knowing that every day I would only pain him more by talking about Edward, thinking about Edward...even him knowing that I missed Edward was softly killing him inside. I could tell, I could see it in his eyes every time I simply gazed into them.

"Jake, I'm sorry." Tears sprang to my eyes, and I quickly leapt up, sprinting towards the door. I didn't want to cause Jake anymore pain. He didn't deserve it, not one bit...

"Bella, wait."

He stopped me at the door, his tall, strong build blocking my way out. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, despite my constant effort to keep them from building. I shoved at him, hard, but all to no avail.

"Please, just...let me go. You don't deserve what I'm doing to you. Don't you understand Jake? I will _never _stop loving Edward!"

Jake took both of my wrists in his hands, pushed me gently against his chest, and wrapped me in a warm, forgiving embrace. "Bella, I know. I know what you mean," he murmured softly against my ear, "I understand the fact that you might never stop loving Edward. But Bella...I will _never _stop loving _you. _Try to understand that, please, before you go all 'Crazy Bells' on me."

"But...Jake..." I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

The werewolf didn't budge.

"Sssh, just appreciate the moment Bells. Me, loving you. You, loving Edward. It's never going to change. But Bella...I won't stop you from loving me. That is one thing out of many that sets me apart from your bloodsucker."

I sighed and murmured, "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," he chuckled softly and started playing with a strand of my hair, "And eventually you're going to have to realize that."

"I think I've realized that now," I mumbled.

"Good. Now that we have that settled..." He swooped down and landed a sweet, tantalizing kiss on my mouth. "...I'll leave you to think about that while I sort out my laundry."

As he strolled back towards the laundry room, whistling a tune, I stared at the door in front of me, speechless.

After a moment of stunned silence, I crossed my arms and huffed. _Damn you Jake, _I thought crossly, beginning to stomp back towards my best friend that would no doubt be needing my assistance. _Why the hell did he have to kiss me and make me feel..._

Everything. Nothing. And quite possibly everything in between...

I gasped, and my eyes widened with the sudden realization.

I was falling in love with Jacob Black.

_'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice_

* * *

**What do you think? Review, if you like it. I'd appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Valentines Day Bells

**Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm soo glad you like it. Since today is Valentine's Day, I've decided to base this chapter off of Valentines...I hope you like it! Oh, and the lyrics that you'll read is based off of Bella's point of view. However for this chapter, I've decided to write with Jacob. Tell me with a review which POV you like better...**

**

* * *

  
**

_For once I can touch  
What my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Could make my dream come true  
For once in my life  
I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once I've got someone  
I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore_

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob**

When I woke up, my heart started fluttering. And damn, did I know why,

It was Valentine's Day.

The one day out of the whole year that you are meant to express your love to someone dear, someone special…

Someone like Bella.

I dressed quickly, slipping on a new pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and messed with my hair briefly before turning around and heading out of the house.

And then I realized that I had forgotten it.

_Shit. _Turning back around, I flung myself once more through the door and up to my room. I headed for my desk, grabbed it, and ran back out, heading towards Bella.

By the time I reached her house, my heart was pounding. _Relax, _I told myself, gently rubbing the gift that was in my pocket. _She'll like it…why wouldn't she? She's Bella. My Bella._

Well, not necessarily _mine, _but we were getting there. Slowly.

And what I was about to give her will just be another step along the way.

Stopping at her doorstep, I exhaled slowly and knocked on the door. When I heard doorsteps, I began freaking out. _It's only Bella, _I reminded myself, over and over, until eventually I was calm again.

The door opened and Bella's face appeared. I breathed in sharply, and then gave her a grin.

"Hey, Bells. Can I come in?"

"Sure…Charlie's not here, he had to go work."

She opened the door for me and I strolled in, hands in my pockets. I fidgeted with the gift in my hand, wondering when would be the best time to give it to her. She had to know it was Valentine's Day, right? Maybe she was expecting something…or maybe not.

I never knew with Bella. She was so unpredictable.

"So…" I plopped down on the couch in the living room and hated myself for making things feel so awkward. What was my problem?

'So, what's up?" She sat down beside me and relaxed against one of the pillows, looking at me expectantly.

_Give it to her, _I thought, staring at her hard as I contemplated.

"Um…Jake? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh. Sorry."

We looked at each other for a couple more minutes before she reached out and gently took my hand.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

I sighed, glancing down at our joined hands. "It's Valentines Day."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "Do you not like Valentines Day?"

"No. I mean, I do…it's just…" Cursing myself for stuttering, I finally gathered up the courage and glanced up at her, murmuring, "I gave you something."

Surprised, she leaned back. "You…you did? But Jake, I didn't…"

"I kind of figured. It's okay, you don't have to give me anything anyway. We're just friends, right?" I remarked cynically.

"Jake…"

"No, it's fine. Seriously."

"Okay."

Awkward silence.

"Well, here." Taking the gift out of my pocket, I nodded towards the bracelet that was hanging around her wrist and held it out to her. "It's another charm for your bracelet."

She took the red heart-shaped charm in her hand and smiled softly. "Aw, thanks Jake," she murmured, placing it next to the one that I had given her before. Sunlight streaked onto the heart and it sparkled; as did the wolf figured charm dangling next to it.

"I love it. Really."

"I'm glad. I thought…well, that it could represent the love that I have for you…and wherever you go, my love will follow."

Crap. That sounded so corny. I grimaced, even though the words that I said were true. Nothing could have been closer to the truth. I glanced down at her wrist, avoiding the expression on her face, and began to softly caress the heart dangling there.

I wondered suddenly if she wished Edward was there, caressing her wrist instead of me, her best friend who had just confessed his love to her, and the one who had left her twice without a care, without a thought…

According to Bella though, he had cared, he _had _thought of what he had done. T_o _Edward, it had been only for the best.

But was the best watching Bella be in pain? Was the best seeing her in so much torment, and watching as all the damage he had caused her unfolds?

It wasn't fair to Bella, or to me. It had only been what _Edward _had thought was right.

I hated to admit it, but if seeing Bella happy again resulted in bringing Edward back, I would do it. Just to see happiness in Bella's eyes, even if just for a moment…would mean the world.

And more than anything, I wanted to see Bella happy again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I glanced up at her, wondering if I should tell her. _Might as well, _I thought grudgingly, gazing into her eyes.

"You're happiness."

"My happiness?" she repeated, blinking. "What about it?"

"Does it…exist?"

"Does it…of course it _exists. _Why wouldn't it?"

"Er…" _Because of that filthy bloodsucker? _ I added inside of my head.

"Listen, Jake." I braced myself for it. "I know you have reasons for thinking that I'm unhappy…and believe me, I was unhappy for awhile. But Jake, how could you even _think _that I'm unhappy when I'm around you? Are you _blind?"_

Utterly stunned, I just stared at her. She wasn't unhappy? I felt hope gleam somewhere inside of me, and a grin stretched across my face.

"So you're…happy?" I questioned hopefully.

"No, not yet. Not completely. But Jake, I'm not _un_happy. I never have been. When I'm with you…you take away all of the pain. I don't know how you do it, but you do. And I _love _you because of that Jake." She smiled at me, taking my hand again. "I really do."

"You love me?" I cried incredulously.

Laughing, Bella leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek, lingering there before slowly letting her lips graze just above my lips. Without even a thought, I lowered my head and kissed her, surprised but not taken aback by my enthusiasm. I was, however, shocked when she began to kiss me back, and passionately.

That was when it all went down hill from there.

Her chest brushed against mine, making me lean back against the couch; my head falling against a pillow. Her legs slid between the spot between my thighs and my breath quickened. "B-Bella…" I groaned as she pressed her body against mine. Fire surged between us, and my hands began to tremble.

"Jake," she whispered against my lips, kissing them repeatedly with a quick urgency that sent my mind reeling. "Thank you…"

Was this her way of thanking me? Bewildered, and a bit pissed, I finally got in control, despite the hardness that was presently pressing against Bella from inside the tightness of my jeans.

"Bella, stop for a second. Stop," I grabbed her face with both of my hands and lifted her head away from mine.

She looked at me, hurt, and I sighed.

"Bella, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean, _why?"_

"Okay, I'll phrase it more clearly…why are you suddenly all over me?"

"You kissed me."

Shit. I did, didn't I?

Stupid short term memory.

"Listen, Bells, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do…yet."

"You're not _pushing _me at all."

"I'm not?" I answered dumbly.

"No, you're not. Damn it Jake, didn't you get it when I said I _loved _you?" She had the most extreme annoyed look on her face.

Damn, why did she have to be so adorable?

"No, guess not…might have to run by it for me again."

"Jake. I love you." She narrowed her pretty brown eyes at me. "Get it through your thick head!"

Positively bursting with happiness, I jerked her face towards mine and she collapsed on top of me, a soft laugh escaping her throat before she returned my loving caress.

A knock on the door made both of us freeze.

"Shit," I mumbled; my lips against her neck. "I thought you said Charlie was at work?"

"He was," Bella whispered, just as shocked as I was. "I'm not sure who it is."

"Go and look," I kissed her cheek and then nudged her towards the door.

Grumbling, she walked over to the door and gazed through the peek hole.

"It's Charlie."

_Of course, _I thought with an inward groan.

"Should I hide?"

"But he likes you. You're like family."

"Who's making out with _his_ daughter inside _his _house?"

"He doesn't know that."

"My point exactly."

"Fine, then go up to my room. I'll be there in a second."

Obeying, I ran silently up to her room, closed the door, and plopped myself down on her bed backside; my head resting underneath my arms as I listened to the faint conversation going on downstairs.

"I thought you had work?"

"They decided that they didn't need me. Probably assumed I had a date or something."

I chuckled softly.

"Oh. Well..I haven't made any lunch or anything. But there are leftovers in the frig…"

"That's fine. Hey, don't you have a date or something?"

I stiffened.

"No, no date…"

"Oh. That's too bad…how about Jake?"

My heart began to pound.

"What about him?"

"Are you going to hang out with him today or anything?"

"Yeah, I might."

"You should. You've been neglecting him for awhile."

I frowned, turning over on the bed.

"No I haven't, Dad."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've seen him a couple times the last couple of days."

"That's good. How is he?"

"He's fine. Listen, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Don't you want to see Jake?"

"Yeah, I'll go to La Push this afternoon."

"All right, kid. Have a good rest."

I heard her come up the stairs, and I turned so that my stomach was face down on the bed, and my head on her pillow. I could smell her scent, almost as strong as when she had been on top of me, kissing my face and my lips…

"Jake?"

I didn't move. Just for the fun of it, I waited to see what she would do. To my surprise, she walked right over and fell onto the bed beside me. Her hand softly began to run through my hair, making me shudder with warmth.

Her lips gently kissed my ear as she murmured, "I know you're awake."

I grinned playfully and turned over so that I was facing her. "You were neglecting me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You know Charlie, always assuming things."

"Yeah." I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her nose, "I've missed you, Bells."

She stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm here. I've always been here."

"Not when you're with Edward," I whispered, kissing her. When I pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. "When Edward is gone, you're Bella…my Bella."

"Oh, Jake." With silent tears sliding down her cheeks, she hugged me close. "I love you. I love you so much."

_And those are the words that will forever be etched into my heart, _I thought to myself, resting my head on hers. I touched the heart dangling on her bracelet and squeezed it gently.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bells."

* * *

**Aww, I know, it's sweet. Just like Valentines! Tell me what you think. :D**

**I really appreciate reviews.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Letting Go Now

**All right, so this chapter by far is my favorite. Once you read the end, you'll understand why. It might be a bit short, but it's the most important chapter in the whole entire story. And I hope you like it. I actually cried at the end. Yes, yes, I'm emotional, get over it and go read. :)**

* * *

_Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop, every trace  
Every secret in place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me, all I ever want to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you_

_I'm letting go, I'm letting go now  
Of everything I've ever held onto_

**Chapter 6**

**Bella**

There are some days that all you can do is smile, and enjoy what has been given to you. A loving family, caring friends, and someone out there, who you know, will love you until the very end of time. It's always good to have one of those days, so that you can reflect on all the valuable things in your life. Days like that were important.

Today was one of those days.

With shaking hands, I clutched the letter in my hand and stumbled towards the house. I couldn't take my eyes off his name, stamped on the left side corner, and my own name, written perfectly on the middle of the envelope in elegant script. It felt so unreal, yet I knew as I walked inside the house and sat down at the table, that what was in my hands would change everything.

I couldn't get myself to open it. All I could do was just stare at it as it laid on the table, staring right back at me.

It screamed _open!_

And so I did.

I ripped the envelope open like a mad man, tearing it to pieces until only the letter was left, dangling in my hands. I stared at it hard for a split second, before inhaling a deep, shaky breath and forcing myself to start reading the words, regardless of the strong, reeling emotions that swarmed through me the moment I began to do so.

_My beloved Bella,_

_I cannot begin to explain all of the reasons that have caused me to bring you so much pain. I doubt I could ever forgive myself for doing this to you, because I know how much you loved me. And I know how much I loved you. You are beautiful Bella, and not just in the physical way, but in a way that causes heads to turn, and lips to smile. You have brought happiness into so many people's lives, and have asked for so little in return. That is what makes you beautiful, my Bella, and I wish for you to never forget that._

_Your beauty, Bella, is one of the main reasons of why I decided not to turn you into one of us. There are many humans out there that do not deserve the life they are living. I have encountered many like that in my past, and there will be many more in my future. Humans are lying, deceiving, ugly creatures that walk this earth for only one purpose: themselves. You, Bella, are one of the rare species within the large human population that does not walk this planet for themselves, but for others. This world needs more humans like you to one day change it, and without you, and without that hope, what will some day become of this world?_

_I want you to experience everything this world has to offer you, Bella. Love, friendship, and most importantly, happiness. I would give you all of that Bella, and without hesitation, but it is not the kind that you need. Remember that day when you found out I was a vampire? I told you that you were like a drug to me, that you were exactly my brand of heroin. Whenever you are with me, I am draining the life right out of you. Maybe not in the way that is understandable, but in a way, Bella, that draws your further and further away from the kind of oxygen that you need._

_I am not capable of giving you oxygen, of giving you the life that you need. I am only capable of giving you love, but in our case Bella, that is not enough. I cannot love you and also give you the life that you so deserve. But I will never stop loving you Bella. Every day, and every night, you are in my thoughts. No one will ever be able to replace you, my beloved Bella. Not now, not in another hundred years, and not for all of eternity._

_I request only one thing; that you forget me, and move on. If you continue to dwell on the past, what life would you be living? Love, Bella, it is what you have always done. Never stop loving. Never stop believing that one day, you will find someone who will be able to love you almost as much, and almost as strongly, as I do. Maybe you already have. And also, Bella, I plead for you to not push away those who want to get close to you. Cling to them like you have for so short of a time, clung to me. Love them, as you have loved me. And never forget Bella, to love. Love is the strongest gift you can give anyone. Love is what shines through the darkest of days, and the thickest of nights._

_Be strong, my Bella, and never stop believing in life. You deserve it more than anything in the world._

_I love you, my sweet Bella._

_Forever and for always,_

_Edward_

Thick, salty tears dropped soundlessly onto my lap as I held the letter tightly in my grip. Edward's beautiful words flowed through my mind in a gentle whirl, filling all of he cracks and pieces that had kept me so long from understanding. Strength surged through me, washing away all of the weakness that has lived inside of me ever since the day Edward had left. My eyes cleared, and my heart, small and broken, grew and became strong with life once more.

Not only had Edward's letter changed everything, but it had given me the encouragement I had needed. I felt like I could finally breathe, and notice the things around me, in which I have been deprived of for _so long. _But none of that mattered anymore.

It was time for me to start living again.

Grabbing my keys, I ran out of the house and towards my truck. I felt like I was flying as I ran down the driveway, tears staining my smiling face.

I had to see Jacob. I had to tell him...I had to tell him...

That I loved him.

More than anything, I loved him. And maybe it wasn't the kind of love I had once, and still, shared with Edward. Maybe it wasn't the kind of love that had my heart stopping when he kissed me; that had be soaring to the sky at just a subtle touch.

But it was a beautiful love. A love that I should cherish, and not take for granted.

It was the kind of love that Edward wanted me to have.

And so, for Edward, I will move on. I won't forget him, because that will never be possible no matter how hard I try, but the least I can do is move on.

And that was exactly what I planned to do.

Slipping into my truck, I turned on the ignition and sped out of the driveway, towards La Push. Towards Jacob.

Towards the love of my life.

As my old tires rolled into Jacob's driveway, I could feel my heart fluttering hard. But it wasn't the nervous kind of fluttering. It was the kind of fluttering that made you want to scream and jump for joy. And so I slammed down on the brakes, put the truck in park, and turned off the ignition in less than three seconds, and then hopped out of the car in less than one.

I heard Jacob call my name from the front doorstep, and before I knew it I was running. No, flying, towards him. I was somewhat amazed that I hadn't managed to trip yet, but just as that thought reached my mind, I stumbled on a rock and flew forward.

Right into Jacob's arms.

I looked up and stared into his eyes, my exuberant smile locked in place.

"My hero," I whispered, and then I leaned forward and kissed him.

Harder than I ever have before, more passionate than I ever have before.

And more loving than I ever, ever have before.

He sensed this, and in less than a second he had me pressed up against him, both of his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed me back with all of the love that he had been hiding, not from Edward, but from _me_. He truly had loved me all along; I had just been, for the time being, incapable of seeing it. I trailed my fingers through his long, dark hair, pulling him closer still. I felt the sun shine down on our faces, spreading warmth and a strange sense of peace through me that I had never felt before.

Parting from him, I lifted my head and glanced up, squinting into the hot, afternoon sunshine. I found myself gazing up at the cloudless blue sky, and it was in that moment that I felt the promise of a new day...and of the start of a new beginning.

As I glanced down and met the eyes of my Jacob, I smiled and pressed my hand to his heart.

And for the first time in my life, I felt...

...Free.

* * *

**Yes, I know, this feels like the very end of the story.**

**I know, because it feels like that to me, too.**

**But I don't want it to be the end...**

**Not unless you guys think this is a good place to stop it.**

**A five chapter story would be fine for me, because I have said everything I wanted so far, concerning Bella and Jacob's "should be" relationship.**

**However, if you guys want me to continue it...**

**Just say the word, and I will. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Free Fall For Awhile

**Wow. Thanks everyone so much for all of your encouraging reviews! I can't begin to explain to you all, and with enough reason, how much all of your reviews mean to me. Thank you thank you thank you. And I hope you like this chapter! It's got a yummy surprise in it.**

**

* * *

  
**

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

**Chapter 7**

**Jacob**

I was soaring. Why the hell wouldn't I be? I had managed to steal the heart of the most amazing girl I know. And not only that, but Edward had given Bella a letter telling her to _move on_. I really didn't know what else was in that letter, but I'm not sure I even cared. I was positively giddy with the knowledge that the bloodsucker finally caught on to the fact that Bella was better off without him. Who knew he would eventually realize that after all these years? It was unbelievable. Amazing. And I couldn't help but grin as I grabbed an apple from its bowl, tossed it up into the air, and took off a big chunk of it with my teeth.

"What are you so damn happy about?"

I turned to Sam who had just walked through the front door and was just now trudging into the kitchen. He was eyeing me suspiciously as I pranced around triumphantly, almost knocking over a kitchen appliance until I quickly spun around to face him. I was still grinning wildly as I answered.

"Bella and I are finally together."

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow and walked over, stealing my apple. He chomped down hard, and while he chewed, questioned thoughtfully, "What about that Edward guy. The vampire?"

'_That Edward guy.' _

_I could get use to this_, I thought with a smirk.

"She got a letter from him yesterday telling her to forget him and move on. So I _think _he's pretty much out of the picture," I stated happily, snatching my apple away from him and popping the rest of it into my mouth. He scowled.

Suddenly, the door shot open and crashed into the wall with a deafening _crash_. Both of us jumped, causing me to choke on my apple.

Quil and Embry strolled in, grinning like mad men.

"Christ!" Sam exclaimed, glaring at them fiercely as they walked into the kitchen. "What were you two planning on doing, knocking the whole damn house down?"

Ignoring him, my two wingmen headed straight towards me, and I chuckled as they began to affectionately pound me on the arm with their fists. I tried not to wince as Quil, the more muscular one, slapped me one hard against the back of the head.

"Dude! _Score!" _

"How did you do it, man?"

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Congratulations, man!"

I ran a hand through my hair, rolling my eyes as they stared at me like two puppy dogs waiting for me to throw them a bone.

"How did you guys find out?" I questioned them curiously, leaning back against the counter and crossing my arms. I lifted my eyebrow expectantly, impatiently waiting for their response.

"Do you seriously not know?" Embry asked me with a quizzical frown.

I shook my head, utterly bamboozled. "No, what?"

"Dude, the news is all over town. Even Billy knows," Quil said with a smirk. He took an apple from the bowl and swallowed it in two bites.

Embry snorted. "Show off," he mumbled.

"So did you imprint on her yet?" Quil wondered thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to imprint on her," I mumbled, glancing away from their identical shocked expressions. Why would I need to imprint on her if I already loved her? If I was supposed to have imprinted on her at any given time, it would probably have been when I first saw her, and that was a long time ago. So there was really no chance that I would ever imprint on her. And that was perfectly fine with me.

"Dude...you do realize what's going to happen right?" Embry stated cautiously, glancing towards Quil, and then back towards me.

I grunted, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Someday you're going to imprint on some other girl, and all you're attention will be on her instead of Bella," Embry told me carefully, gazing at my face as he waited for my reaction, half expecting me to freak out about this.

I stared at him calmly, wondering what possessed him to think that something impossible like that could happen. "I'll never stop loving Bella," I said matter-of-factly, staring him down. It was about time they realized that.

"You might not be able to help it," Quil replied, completely ignoring the glare that I flashed in his direction. "Seriously Jake, you can't stop things like that from happening."

"Stop," I growled, beginning to get irritated. "That's not going to happen. I'm _not _going to imprint on anyone, got it? I haven't in months, what makes you think I will now?"

Shouldering past them, I grabbed another apple from the bowl and strode out of the house. "Imprint," I muttered, letting out a snort before chucking the apple hard against a tree and watching as it dissipated into small chunky pieces on the ground. I glared at it for a moment before beginning to stride further into the woods.

By the time I was lost in sight, I leapt into the air and phased into wolf form. I began my race through the woods, my large paws pounding furiously against the ground and causing dirt and sand to rise in a dust cloud behind me. The sky was my only limit as I ran past tree after tree, avoiding tree stumps and fallen logs on the way. Nothing stood in the way of me and freedom...

...until I heard the voices that I have been dreading to hear.

_Jake, come back, man. We're sorry. _

Quil.

_Yeah, we didn't mean to make you angry. _

Embry.

_What's got his tail all up in a knot? Did that Bella girl reject him again?_

I growled as Leah's voice filled my mind. She was such a damn nuisance.

_I heard that._

I pulled my lips back in a wolfish grin. _Good, _I thought, _it's about time you realize it._

_Don't vent out all your anger on Leah, Jake. She didn't do anything, _I heard Quil say.

_Except be a complete pain in the ass? _I half snarled, increasing my pace as I continued my race through the woods. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I had others things to concentrate on besides their constant bickering.

Embry's voice filled my mind. _Dude, harsh. _

_Fine, we'll leave you alone. But be back by five, all right? Billy wants all of us for dinner, _Quil told me, and I growled softly.

_Sure thing, __**Dad, **_I thought sarcastically.

Relief washed over me the moment I realized they were gone. If there was one thing I could change about being a werewolf, it would be the capability to read other's thoughts. It was so annoying, and even more so when all I wanted was to be alone. Sometimes they just couldn't help themselves and would try to help – but nothing they could do or say ever got me into a better mood. All I needed was time. Time fixed everything.

_Including a broken heart, _I mused. It had taken several months for Bella to recover when Edward had first left her. I had been there for her the whole time, distracting her from thoughts of Edward with every opportunity that had come our way. Homework, motorcycles, (which did not turn out to be a very good idea), and long walks on the beach. Finally, when she had almost been completely healed, Edward had walked back into her life yet again.

I growled softly when I remembered the day Alice had come back to her house, informing her with the fretful news that Edward had gone to some city called Volterra to commit suicide. I had been so afraid that she would never come back – that I would never be able to touch her, to gaze into her eyes and cause that beautiful smile to flit across her face. I had been angry. Angry that she had left me for that bloodsucker, and angry that I had convinced myself that she loved me.

If she had loved me, she would have stayed.

But maybe she _had _loved me. Maybe, at the time, she had only loved Edward more.

_Not anymore, _I thought firmly, and with a conviction so strong it caused my whole body to shake. Adrenaline surged through me, vigorously pumping the blood that ran through my veins. Very soon I was running faster than I ever have before, my werewolf body quickly transforming into a mere blur.

As I approached the edge of a cliff, I stopped abruptly, shooting up dust into the sky. Unsheathing my claws, I dug them effortlessly into the rock and flung my head back, emitting a low, melodious howl into the empty atmosphere. I let the notes carry higher and higher, the music filling my ears and bouncing off the rocks of the precipice with a beautiful abundance that had my heart soaring.

I ended the song with one last high note, before I dropped my head and closed my eyes. I stood on top of there for awhile, not minding the breeze that ruffled my pitch black fur or the birds that chirped peacefully in the distance. I felt a strange sense that all was well.

And then I thought of Bella and with one last look at the gorgeous landscape, turned around and headed home.

~*~

After dinner, I was just about to call Bella and ask if I could head on over, when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Embry called loudly from the living room.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, I walked lazily towards the door, wondering who it could possibly be. _Emily? _I thought curiously, slipping my hands into my front pockets.

"Hey, Bella!" Embry exclaimed cheerfully from the front of the house.

My eyes shot open, and a grin split across my face. I was there beside her in an instant.

"Bella," I breathed, reaching out to wrap my arms around her. I still couldn't quite fathom the fact that she was mine. This beautiful, sweet, kind person that I held in my arms now belonged to me, and no one else. Not Edward. Not Mike. Not some guy that thought she was cute, because she undoubtfully was, but _me, _Jacob Black. Grinning, I buried my head affectionately in the thick brown locks of her hair and breathed her in.

Amazing.

She giggled softly. "Jake," she whispered, brushing her lips heavenly against my cheek. "Let's go for a walk."

"Agreed," I murmured, taking her hand and nodding towards Quil and Embry who were sitting, relaxed, on the couch in the living room. "Later guys."

"See ya," Embry answered absently, eyes on the television.

"Have fun," Quil murmured, smirking knowingly.

I ignored that and stepped outside with Bella into the fading sunshine.

She glanced up at me and smiled. "So what have you been up to today?"

I shrugged, immediately brushing off the idea of telling her what Quil and Embry had said. "Nothing. Thinking about you, mostly."

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, just because we're together now doesn't mean I want you to get all mushy on me."

I chuckled, tracing my finger absent-mindedly against the palm of her hand. "Get use to it, Bella. I'm crazy about you."

"Ditto," she responded automatically.

I glanced over at her and grinned. "Does that mean I can ask you to say mushy things about me as well?"

She snorted. "Yeah, in your _dreams, _mister."

I laughed and squeezed her hand lovingly. "What a bummer."

As we approached the beach, I squinted and held my hands up to the burning sun. "Whoa, bright," I observed.

"You think?" Bella said teasingly.

I growled playfully at her. Slipping off my sandals and tossing them behind the rocks, I lunged for her waist. She leapt half-heartedly to the side, laughing as I wrapped my arms around her and dropped both us onto the ground. We rolled briefly against the sun glazed sand, our bodies molding smoothly into one. I marveled at how perfectly we fitted against each other, momentarily rendering me speechless.

"Jake?" she whispered suddenly, snapping me out of my daze.

I blinked; transfixed at the way the sun fell onto her hair, casting golden specks of sunlight through the thick brown strands. I reached out and ran my hand through the soft tendrils, not missing the shudder that passed through her body the moment I did.

"Hmmm..." I murmured, too lost in her eyes to utter a coherent sentence. I never realized how stunning they were until now, with the sun reflecting off of them and making them glow. Or had that gleam spurted due to my gentle, loving touch?

"Jake, please..." she breathed, reaching out to touch my face. She lifted her head and brushed her lips softly against mine. By the time she pulled away, my lips were tingling.

"...make me yours," she finished with a sigh.

My eyes widened enormously. Did I just hear her right? My heart started to pound. I could hear it, hammering against my ribcage mercilessly as I stared down at the beautiful woman I was currently holding in my arms. She looked up at me expectantly – hopefully. And most importantly, with a love that I knew no one could ever be able to replace.

"Are you sure?" I questioned softly, cupping her face gently with my hands.

She nodded. "I've never been more certain," she whispered.

Joy surged through me. I wanted her right now, right at this moment. I wanted to take her furiously, giving to her all of the love that I had forever been yearning to give her. I wanted to kiss her madly, stopping only when I needed a breath, and then hear her scream my name louder than the waves crashing hard against the shore.

I wanted her. I wanted _all _of her. But this was her first time. It was _my _first time. And more than anything, I wanted her to cherish this time for the rest of her life. And to do this, I would have to go slowly. Special moments like this could never be cherished in haste.

"Oh, Bella," I breathed. "My Bella. Thank you."

_Thank you for giving me the love that I have wanted for so long._

Tears prickled at the back of her eyes. "Love me." She brushed her hand lightly against my cheek, where a tear had fallen just before.

"I will," I vowed, reaching down to kiss her. Urgently she began to kiss me back, her hands everywhere at once. I leaned back and took them, drawing them by her side. "Slowly, Bells," I murmured. "Slowly."

With tears staining her cheeks, she nodded. I leaned down to kiss her once more, and this time she breathed a soft sigh and moved her lips slowly, rhythmically, against mine, molding her mouth firmly against my own. My heart was still racing, pounding furiously against my chest, but I was no longer aware of the sound. Entangling my hands in her hair, I moved my lips down her chin and along the curve of her neck. She leaned it back, giving me easier access, and so my lips began their journey across the sweetness of her skin, memorizing every freckle, every trace of her that I found.

When my lips reached the round proximity of her breasts, my breath caught in my throat. I glanced up and saw Bella smiling at me softly through her tears. "Don't be afraid," she whispered. "I'm yours. I'll always be yours."

Confidence plummeted through me at her words, giving me the encouragement I needed. Glancing back down, I slipped my hand beneath her shirt and traced the outline of one of her breasts with my finger, listening in fascination when she let out a soft moan, making me aware of the hardness that swelled inside my pants. I forced myself to not ravage her where we lay.

_Slowly, _I reminded myself. _Slowly._

I slipped her shirt off soundlessly, hungrily beginning to gaze at the softly toned skin that had been hidden from me all this time. I brushed both of my thumbs against her stomach, and then pressed a firm kiss on her belly button. She sighed and reached up, thrusting her fingers into my hair and pulling my head once more to her face. Our lips met softly, ecstatically, and with a pleasure that was beyond words. Beyond any explicable explanation. And it was then that I realized that our love didn't have to be explained...it just _was._

My hands trailed down her legs, and then reached to the spot between her thighs. A soft, yearning gasp escaped her throat, encouraging me to unbutton her jeans and slip them off her body in one smooth, eager flourish. She wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled herself up, her breasts brushing against my chest and sending my heart into a flying fit of ecstasy. She brushed her lips against my ear, and I shivered, pulling her intimately closer until I felt it would be impossible to have her be any nearer to my beating heart. She seemed to sense this closeness, because suddenly she was kissing me frantically, dispatching my whole body up in flames.

"Take me," she moaned. "Take me, Jake. Make me yours."

Breathlessly, I complied. I let her slip my shirt off and throw it over our heads. I allowed her to run her hands up my chest and then down my arms, feeling the rippling muscles that left her staring in awe. By the time her hands had reached the hem of my pants, I was hard and panting. But I let her take her time, kissing her lips passionately as she unbuttoned them, one by one. When the last button snapped open, I kicked them off effortlessly and without any warning, took off the only thing that was left.

Her eyes trailed hungrily down my lean, powerful torso, until her sweet, innocent gaze landed on the spot that was swollen and pulsing. I gulped, fearful all of a sudden, but in a moment that feeling was swept away as she pulled down her own undergarments, revealing herself to me wholly and completely. No longer was there anything between us holding us back. Flesh was touching flesh, lips were met, and our hearts were intertwined. And what an incredible feeling it was.

I kissed her, laying her back against the sand and gripping my hands on each side of her slender hips. With my knee, I separated her legs and she widened them for me almost instantly, passionately beginning to kiss my neck. Her body was so stunningly alive, so completely responsive to my touch. I whispered softly into her ear, "I love you," before slowly slipping myself inside of her.

_At last.._.

Bella cried out as pleasure and pain exploded within her. She dug her fingernails into my shoulders, shuddering as I drove myself deeper; wanting her to experience every drop of pleasure I could possibly give. The soft moonlight that now draped over our bodies caused her skin to glow like marble, but she felt like liquid fire in my hands, ever glowing, ever gleaming. I heard her moan, and my own groan escaped my lips, beginning to set a rhythm that had both of us gasping for more.

The only thought that filled my mind was the way Bella felt, so shockingly amazing, inside of me. Desire to have her feel endless pleasure and so much more pushed me past all reasoning. I could no longer comprehend, only do, what was requested of me. I was to love Bella, and to love her with all my heart, body, and soul.

And so I didn't hold back. I drove both of us higher, higher, until finally passion trickled slowly into contentment. We clung to each other, left to look up at the moon that splayed its silver rays onto the sand, making it sparkle and gleam. I smiled, and lightly caressed her cheek with my thumb, her eyes filling up with tears once more.

"I love you, Jake," she whispered, a single tear dripping into the sand.

My heart grew deeper for her still. "I love you too, Bells...forever and always."

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

_

* * *

_

**Now it's your favorite part.**

**Reviewing!**

**You know you want to...**

**How about if I promise to update soon?!**

**No?**

**Well, I promise anyway.**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**~Mystic  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Fulfilling a Promise

**I LOVE YOU ALL for the reviews that you have been giving me! You have all made me immensely happy! Keep it up and I'll promise to update even faster!**

* * *

_Timeless  
Don't let it end  
Now that you're right here in my arms,_

_Where you should stay,  
Hold tight baby,  
Timeless_

**Chapter 8**

**Bella**

The weather was perfect as I stepped outside the school and into the warm afternoon sunshine. I shielded my eyes with my hand and was just about to head towards my truck when I felt a playful pair of hands jerk me backwards by my book bag, which did absolutely nothing to help my poor coordination.

I muttered a soft curse as I fell onto the person in back of me. I was so accustomed to having Edward quickly pull me up that I forgot to shift my fast reflexes into gear – not that I had much, maybe not any at all. This little well known fast was soon proven as I knocked my head hard against the person's chin, which made the person utter a loud 'fuck!' right next to my ear. I then stumbled onto the ground, rolling around a couple of times until my body collided none too gently against the side of a wall.

_Ow, _I thought, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Shit! Bella! Are you okay? Bella?"

I groaned as I heard the voice. I lifted my head and glanced up, straight into the concerned eyes of Mike Newton. I let him help me up, but then pulled away when he began to brush me off.

"Are you all right, Bella? I honestly didn't mean for that to happen," he quickly apologized, and then suddenly his tone turned playful and slightly teasing. "...did you know that you have a really hard head?" He rubbed his chin with his hand and flashed me that very familiar cute smile that I was beginning to fleetingly recognize.

Tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, I smiled softly at him and murmured, "I'm fine. Just...try not to do that again, okay?"

Mike grinned. "No problem."

I glanced towards my truck and then back at the boy standing in front of me. "You were saying?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh. Yeah. I was wondering...well, since you and Cullen aren't together anymore...maybe we could go out sometime?" He gazed at me with eyes so full of hope that I felt my stomach twist with despair.

He just wouldn't give up, would he?

"Um..." I glanced down at my shoes and shuffled them awkwardly, wishing that Mike could just forget about me and turn his attention onto someone else for a change. Someone, I don't know...obviously _interested _in him?

"I'm sorry Mike," I mumbled, and I felt his face fall even when I didn't dare to look at him. "I'm kind of dating Jacob Black right now."

Mike stared at me, stunned. "The sophomore?" he exclaimed incredulously, disbelief clearly evident in his tone.

"He's going to be a junior this year," I stated defensively, not liking the jealously that I saw gleaming in Mike's eyes. "Besides, he's a good guy."

Mike blinked doubtfully, not entirely convinced. "Well then, I hope you two are happy together," he remarked cynically, before turning around and striding off, his hands stuffed tightly in his jean pockets.

I sighed helplessly. _Well, there goes that last trace of friendship..._

"Bella?"

I jumped nearly ten feet as the incredibly soft, deep voice of my boyfriend grazed my ear drums, startling me to the high heavens. I whipped around, smiling as I noticed Jacob standing there, looking all tall, dark, and handsome in the bright, sparkling sunlight.

"Jake!" I flung my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bell-" Jacob's greeting was cut short as a fist suddenly slammed into the side of his head. Letting out a loud curse, he whirled around and glared furiously at Mike, who had already begun to retreat towards his car.

"Coward!" Jake shouted after him, hands balled into fists by his side. My eyes were wide with shock as I watched Mike's car roar to life and roll quickly out of the schools near vacant parking lot.

Once the car had driven out of sight, I turned towards Jake and was relieved to see that he wasn't bleeding. Taking his balled fist in my hand, I grazed my thumb over his knuckles soothingly until he loosened his grip and let out a sigh.

"Jake, I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"_Your _fault? How was that _your _fault?"

"He...kind of asked me out, and I said no," I explained briefly, biting down gently on my bottom lip. I glanced up at him and saw that, instead of looking insanely furious like I had predicted, he looked seriously _amused._

"How many times has that been now, the seventh?" Jake joked; slinging a long arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to his broad chest. "He must really like you."

"Yeah, he _use _to like me," I muttered, leaning my head against the warm nape of his neck as we began walking towards my truck. I blinked in confusion when he started to guide me towards his motorcycle.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Well, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I was about to tell you that I have a little surprise for you."

"But what about my truck?"

"Can you at least _try _to act interested?"

"You know I don't like surprises," I growled softly underneath my breath.

Jake was quick to reassure me. "But I promise, this one you _will _like,"

Once we had approached his motorcycle, Jacob snatched up one of the helmets and plopped it down gently on top of my head. I opened my mouth to protest but was immensely distracted when he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. He opened his mouth and parted my lips with his tongue, causing me to shiver involuntarily and lean myself closer against him for support. Extreme warmth flooded through me as his tongue entered my mouth and made my already racing heart start to pound. Reaching up with my hands, I allowed my fingers to weave themselves through his thick, Quileute mane that I have long since admired the day I had first met him. I didn't miss the shudder that passed through his body the moment I did.

When he finally pulled away I was gasping, my cheeks flushed, not from the sun, but from my boyfriend, Jake, who was beginning to mean everything in the world to me. I glanced up at him after managing to regain my breath, and then rolled my eyes when I noticed he was smirking roguishly.

"Don't be so obnoxious," I muttered, ignoring him as he let out a loud laugh that made me want to tackle him. So what if he was ten times stronger than me? I had my mad tickling skills that could overpower him any day. I smirked as I thought of this, and then sat myself down on the motorcycle, finally beginning to wonder where he was taking me.

I wrapped my arms around him as he started the motorcycle, and then held on tighter when the motorcycle jerked forward, sending us flying onto the road. I didn't even want to know how fast we were going as we sped down an old country road, the warm breeze slapping against my face as gently as the water that slid slowly against the shore.

It didn't take me long to realize where we were going. I tilted my head to the side and pressed my lips to his ear, making sure he heard me as I asked, "Why are we heading towards La Push?"

He smiled and winked at me. "You'll see," he assured me, before turning his head back around to look at the road. I groaned and leaned back, frustrated. Why wouldn't he just tell me? He knew I hated surprises; they always turned out terribly. I could still vastly remember the time when Edward had taken me to his house for my birthday party, (which actually hadn't been a surprise at all) and I had almost ended up being bitten by Jasper (who I still loved, by the way.) And then there was the time...

My thoughts were abruptly jerked out of me as Jake skidded the motorcycle to a halt. My chest brushed hard against his back, making me wince in pain at the sudden impact. Jake hopped off and unsnapped the latch to my helmet, then placed it over the clutch and slid me off the seat. He looked at me once before bursting out laughing.

I touched my hair and grumbled, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," he answered honestly, grinning when I flashed him a glare. "But hey, it's cute. Plus it's not going to matter anyway, you're hair is going to be in worse condition in just a matter of minutes."

I lifted my head, saying warily. "Wait...we're actually going to be _doing _something?"

"Of course. You didn't think the surprise was like a gift or anything, did you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well...yeah," I said sheepishly.

Jake smiled. "Well, I guess you can say it's sort of like a gift. Actually, it's more like...fulfilling a promise."

Confused more than ever now, I glanced around us, realizing for the first time that we were standing very close to the cliffs that towered high over the crashing water below. I glanced back over at Jake and asked him curiously, "What promise?"

Taking my hand, he led me to the very edge of the cliff, and I sucked in a deep breath as I glanced down and finally realized what promise he intended to fulfill.

"You want me to _cliff dive?_" I exclaimed with a gasp.

"_You _wanted to, remember?" Jake reminded me, squeezing my hand gently. "And I promised that we would..._together._"

"But Jake...that was a _long _time ago," I replied, staring down at the waves and feeling the memories come rushing back...

_I shivered as the cold wind pierced my skin. The wind raged wildly out of control, pushing hard against the waves that crashed mercilessly against the rocks. Surprisingly, I was unafraid. I felt nothing, only my thudding heart beat that pounded soundlessly against my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, imagining Edward's face, smiling at me. His gaze was tender, his expression perfectly serene. I was almost tempted to reach out and touch his face, but I knew that if I did, he'd only disappear, and I'd have to resort to my cruel, lonely memories once more._

_I thought, Oh Edward...why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you have hung on? I promised to love you forever. I still love you, Edward. Please, talk to me. One more time. Just one more time..._

_And then I jumped. My heart beat stilled, and the world itself seemed to stop. As I fell, I cried out Edward's name in my mind, pleading for him to talk to me. And as my body plummeted down into the icy depths below, I continued to plead. Not for my life, no, but for Edward. I was willing to sacrifice my life in able to hear Edward's voice, if only just for one more time..._

_And then all I could feel was coldness, grabbing a hold of my body and pulling me down, down, down, until I could no longer feel._

I began to shake as I recalled what had happened the first time I had jumped off the cliff. "N-no," I whispered, glancing up and into Jacob's face with an expression that greatly resembled fear. "I can't...I can't do this."

"Bella, yes you can," Jake murmured firmly, hugging me close and whispering lovingly into my ear reasons of why I should. "You're strong, Bella...way stronger than you think you are. And it's beautiful outside Bella. There's not a cloud in sight, the water is warm, and I'll be with you, holding you. You don't have to be scared Bella. We'll do this together."

Finally, after gaining enough courage, I nodded my head. "Okay," I whispered, lifting my head and gently caressing his lips with my own. "But if I die, I'm blaming it on you."

Jake grinned happily. "Deal."

And so we joined hands and turned once more towards the cliffs. I gulped, wondering how I could feel so afraid with Jacob beside me, and yet not feel a thing when I was alone, thinking of Edward. I quickly brushed these troubling thoughts aside as Jacob wrapped his strong, powerful arms around me and clutched me tight against his chest.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

_No! _I thought, squinting my eyes shut and trying not to hyperventilate. Why had I let Jacob talk me into doing this? This was totally and completely insane. I tried not to imagine us falling, our bodies collapsing dangerously against the rocks, and instead gritted my teeth and waited for him to push us off over the edge.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of Jacob's deep, worried voice, and soon found myself gazing frantically into his eyes.

"Yes?" I breathed.

His dark, black gaze softened as he murmured, "I love you," and then softly began to caress my cheek with his hand.

"Don't be afraid."

I laughed nervously and mumbled into his shirt, "Easier said than done."

"Ssshh," Jake whispered. "Close your eyes. And remember to breathe."

I nodded once. "That would be a good thing to remember."

"Oh, and scream. It improves the sensation," he added suggestively.

I made a mental note not to scream.

"Now, are you ready?"

I closed my eyes and clung to him as tightly as was physically possible. _Ready as I'll ever be, _I thought, and nodded into his chest.

And then we were soaring.

Air whooshed beneath us as our bodies plunged down. I heard Jacob let out a wild holler, and then before I knew it I had forgotten my mental note and was screaming bloody murder into his ear. The sensation was so shockingly exhilarating that I threw back my head and laughed, improving the incredible sensation even more. When I realized that I was loosening my grip on Jacob, I stopped laughing and held onto him tighter, resuming my screaming.

By the time our bodies had plunged deeply into the water, I was exhausted. This time the water was comfortably warm, and as I broke through the surface, I felt the sunshine splash against my face, causing me to utter a great sigh of contentment. Jake, his long arms still wrapped tightly around me, laughed and kissed my nose, my eyebrow, my cheek, and then finally, my lips.

"I told you that everything would be fine," he said with a grin after he had pulled away from me.

"Oh, Jake...that was _amazing!" _I couldn't begin to explain how incredibly amazing that had felt. The last time I hadn't even felt a thing, because I had been concentrating so hard on hearing Edward's voice...but now, with Jacob, I had allowed myself to actually _feel. _

And that was exactly what Jacob did. He made me _feel. _Sometimes pain, sometimes anger, but mostly, and least inexplicably, he made me feel the strong sense of _happiness._

How could I ever ask for anything else?

_Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
This is timeless_

* * *

**So that was the 8th chapter. What did you think?!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ups And The Downs

**So sorry you guys for the long wait. Been busy with family and everything - my uncle's wedding is this weekend. Which means I probably won't be updating again until another ten days. I'm sorry...family calls. But at least I got to update today! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review telling me you did or didn't. I would love that. :) So here goes chapter nine...read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

_So, here we are_  
_That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe…_

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

"Hey, Bella!"

I was trapped, standing in the semi-stranded hallway behind two huge unfortunate sophomores that were blocking me from escaping the annoyance that was Jessica Stanley. Usually, I wouldn't jump to the conclusion of avoiding her, but today I knew just exactly what she wanted to talk to me about, and it was not a subject I wanted to touch on at the moment.

However, lo and behold, I was trapped. And all because of the stupid tall, gangly sophomores that just refused to move a considerable inch away from the door, which would give me the chance to slip out quickly and sprint towards my truck before Jess got the opportunity to catch my pathetic, cowardly ass.

But no, fate didn't happen that way. Fate hated me.

"Bella, wait up!'

I turned around and beamed Jessica a huge, friendly smile, greeting her as I normally did. "Hey, Jess."

"Oh my God, so you will _not _believe what I just heard from Lauren!" Jessica gushed ecstatically, walking with me past the sophomores, _finally, _and out the main double doors. I flashed an irritated glance behind my back, mentally cursing the boys for not moving their tooshes beforehand.

"What?" I questioned Jess absent-mindlessly, forcing myself to not cringe in my friend's presence.

"She heard from Angela, who heard from Eric, who heard from Mike-" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "-that _you're _dating Jacob Black!" She let out an obnoxious giggle. "Isn't that just outrageous? I mean, _you _dating Jacob Black…totally crazy!_"_

"Um, Jess…I _am _dating Jacob Black," I told her, frowning. Poor, poor Jessica. I would hate to be in her position right now. What could she possibly be thinking?

_That I'm a loser who is dating a sophomore that is secretly a werewolf, not to mention the person who just took my virginity…on a BEACH!_

But she didn't need to know that. I'm sure that if she found that out, it would be all over school, thereby crowning me The Biggest Freak of Forks High.

I wasn't sure I wanted to live up to that reputation.

"Wait, are you serious? You're _really _dating Jacob Black?" She blinked in astonishment.

I nodded solemnly and murmured, "I really am." However I was ready to defend my werewolf boyfriend at whatever the cost, even if it meant I was to be considered a freak by my peers. So what if they all thought I was crazy? I loved Jake and that was all that possibly mattered. To hell with those who thought differently.

"Oh…" She looked at me strangely and then glanced away quickly, suddenly seeing a group of her friends near one of the cars. "Um, I gotta go, later Bella."

And then she was gone, having quickly removed herself from my most likely despicable presence. Not minding her sudden absence at all, I sauntered over to my truck and started to unlock it.

And then I felt a pair of hands. Again.

Except this time, they weren't placed on my book bag…

This time, they were planted on a rather compromising position on my sides.

"What the…"

I gasped as the hands suddenly became more purposeful, roaming down my sides and then gripping my hips. Dropping the keys from my hands and not even hearing them fall to the ground, I whirled around and stared into eyes of sparkling blue.

Of course, it was Mike.

I could tell that something had changed. He wasn't the friendly, fun-loving friend that I had known ever since I had come to Forks. His eyes were hard, and they were gleaming with demand. I tensed and attempted to maneuver myself away from him. His hands on my hips turned immobile.

"Let me kiss you, Bella," he whispered, pushing me gently against the truck and all the while staring earnestly into my eyes. "Please. Just once."

"Mike…" I gazed softly at him and slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry. Jake…"

I let out another gasp when he suddenly crushed his body against mine, making it hard to breathe. His tone turned desperate as he pleaded, "_Just one time. _Please, Bella? I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw you…Jake doesn't even have to know."

"_I'll _know," I snapped, struggling within his grasp. I never realized just how weak I was, even towards a teenage _guy, _if not a vampire, or a werewolf. I was almost tempted to knee him one right in the balls, but I didn't want to hurt Mike. Even if he had turned into a total jerk recently, he was still my friend. I glared at him fiercely and demanded, "Let me go."

"No," Mike said calmly, "Not until you kiss me."

"_No." _I was starting to get angry, resulting in the tears that were beginning to prickle at the back of my eyes. I inhaled sharply and tried to remain sensible. _Talk to him rationally, _I thought to myself. _Try to make him understand..._

"Mike, I like you, I really do," I began. "But I _love _Jake. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"What about me?" he shot.

I blinked, mildly confused. "What about you?"

"Would you ever do anything to hurt _me?" _He questioned patiently.

"Of course not," I replied, not quite understanding. I gazed at him warily.

"Then kiss me," Mike pleaded one more time. "If you don't, I'll never talk to you again," he added seriously, pulling me towards him. He looked at me expectantly.

"That's not fair," I muttered.

"Life's not fair. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

"You know what?" I remarked suddenly. "If the only reason you want me as your friend anymore is to get me to kiss you, then you're friendship isn't even worth it. So no, I won't. Now let me go Mike."

I knew that would hurt him, I could see the hurt now so clearly on his face as he stared at me in stunned silence. I watched the emotions play across his face – shock, confusion, dejection, and then lastly, but most prominently...anger.

"To hell with Jake. I hate him for ruining my chances with you!"

"_What _chances?" I cried out in exasperation. "Mike, I have _always _liked you only as a friend. I have _never _done or said anything to go against that." Were boys really so clueless?

I was beginning to think they were.

"Then give me a chance now, Bella."

I didn't even have the chance to think before his lips crashed hard against my mouth. Emitting a ruffled moan, I pushed my hands frantically against his chest, not at all liking the disturbing feel of his lips pressing enthusiastically against mine. _Lord, someone get him off me! _I thought anxiously, feeling his hands slip under my shirt to touch the cool, bare skin beneath...

I flinched, opening my eyes and glancing past Mike's shoulder to see that Jess and her group of friends were too busy socializing to even notice the awkward predicament I was now currently in. _Great. _

I was considering pinching his skin _hard_ to get him to let go when, quite unpredictably, his body was flung in the opposite direction. I heard a very distinctive snarl come from nearby and my heart quickened immediately at the sound. I knew who it was even before I regained my composure and glanced across at the scene.

Jake.

I stared at in him alarm as he threw Mike to the ground and started to beat the crap out of him. I could feel the fury roll off his body likes waves, and I knew that he was trying hard to keep himself in human form. I shuddered at the thought of him phasing in the middle of the school's parking lot. Definitely not a good idea if he planned on keeping his secret.

Before he could injure Mike any further and quite possibly rip his head off in the process, I stepped forward and carefully placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake, stop. That's enough."

Finally, Jake faltered in his fit of rage and stood up, his chest heaving wildly. I grabbed his hand and leaned forward to wrap my arms around his muscular build. "Relax Jake," I murmured gently into his ear, "Just relax."

"_Relax?" _He let out a harsh laugh. "Yeah, right. I came here to pick you up, and what did I see? This damn Newton kid all over you! I'm not going to fucking relax until I get an explanation."

"Let it go," I told him quietly. "Please just, let it go."

He glared at me briefly, and then glanced back down at Mike. His fists quivered with the rage that was rapidly surging through him, making it difficult for him to think the least bit rationally. I continued to gaze at him, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

When he did, he breathed out a sigh and crossed his arms.

"All right, I'll let it go this time. But I'm warning you Newton," Jake hovered over Mike's crumpled body and shoved a finger warningly at his face, "If you ever touch Bella again, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

"Y-yeah...I got it."

"Good."

Grabbing my hand, he jerked me towards his motorcycle. This time I pulled back, shaking my head. "No, Jake, I can't leave my truck again. Charlie wasn't too happy about it last time. Why don't we just meet up at your place?"

He glanced down at me and frowned, hesitating. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'll meet you there," I repeated reassuringly.

"All right, I'll see you soon." He turned around and climbed onto his motorcycle. As it roared to life and disappeared from the parking lot, I glanced nervously behind my shoulder and saw Jessica and her huge group of friends staring at me and Mike, who was momentarily groaning against the thick pavement, his arm twisted in an unnatural position beside him.

_Thanks for the help guys, _I thought sarcastically, ignoring them as I bent down to help tend to Mike and his Jacob injuries.

"Are you okay Mike? I'm really sorry that happened," I murmured, caressing his face lightly with my hand. "Here, I'll help you up."

"No, _we'll _help him," one of the friends from Jessica's group snapped, striding over quickly and gently taking a hold of Mike's arm. "Why don't you just go?"

"Yeah, go and see your _Jacob,_" Lauren sneered, standing beside Jessica and holding hands with her boyfriend. She flashed me a nasty glare and then glanced down sympathetically at Mike as the guy began to help him up.

I looked over at Jessica, expecting her to say something on my behalf. When all she did was glance away and murmur softly to Angela, I let my wary gaze fall on Eric, my last remaining friend. I felt the disappointment rise like bile in my throat when my usual cheery friend didn't even spare a glance.

_Don't cry..._I told myself forcefully, feeling like I was on the verge of tears. _Don't cry._

"O-Okay..." I whispered, inhaling a sharp breath before whirling around and walking towards my truck. I picked up the keys that I had dropped on the ground and proceeded to unlock it. I quickly climbed inside and turned on the ignition, my vision unmistakably getting blurry.

By the time I had driven out of the school's parking lot, the tears had long since started to flow. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and attempted to take deep breaths, not wanting to risk getting into a car accident as a result of my lame, pathetic emotions. I swear, they were going to be the end of me someday.

However, on the way to Jake's house, I realized something.

The closer I got to Jake...the further I drifted away from my friends.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

~*~

He was there the moment I pulled into the driveway, parking in the usual spot, beneath one of the trees. Luckily the drive to La Push had been long enough for me to get a hold of myself, so when I finally opened the door and slipped out, I was able to offer Jake a non-teary, everything-is-fine, perfectly fake smile.

I must not have gotten it just right, because he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, murmuring softly in my ear, "I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to hurt Mike, I was just so..._mad. _When I saw him kissing you I just freaked. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you weren't," I whispered.

Hearing the broken tone of my voice, he pulled away and gazed into my eyes with a puzzled look on his face. "Bella, are you okay?" He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face to get a better look, and I immediately glanced down at my shoes.

"I'm just...not on good terms with my friends at the moment," I murmured awkwardly.

"Is it because of me?"

"No," I lied.

I didn't want him to feel any more guilt than he already was. I loved him too much for that.

_Way _too much.

I narrowed my eyes when he took my chin and tilted it so that I had no other choice but to look at him. "Don't lie to me, Bella."

Sighing, I nodded slowly, wishing I didn't have to say it but knowing that Jake would want me to regardless of the feelings that might stir up in him if I did. Suddenly admiring him for the way he was dealing with this, I found the courage to tell him.

"My friends don't like you Jake. They know you're different. And so when they saw you beat up Mike, one of _their _friends...they didn't like it. And the more I hang out with you..." I trailed off, biting down hard on my bottom lip. "You get the picture," I added when I saw a look of understanding on his face.

"Yeah, I understand," he replied, and then he unexpectedly crushed me against his chest, his strong arms locking affectionately around my neck. "You do what you want to do, Bella. Hang with me, hang with them...I don't care. It doesn't even matter to me what they think about us. It shouldn't matter to you either, Bells. We love each other, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

I cracked a small smile and murmured, "Yes."

"Then why the hell, Bella, should anything else matter?"

"It doesn't," I remarked matter-of-factly.

"Then don't get so upset about it," Jake stated, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "I seriously need to teach you lessons on how to not care about what other people think," he added jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll pass."

"Aww, but Bells, it'd be great. We could go around acting like idiots wearing monkey suits around town! Or we could even do something reckless. You like being reckless, right? Maybe we could-"

"Jake," I winced at the crazy mental image, and turned around to restrain him. "Try to act more mature, please."

Jake snorted. "I can be mature while wearing a monkey suit. Who ever said monkeys aren't mature?"

I groaned, and began walking towards the house, not even bothering to listen as he continued to babble on like the fun-loving idiot I knew and loved.

"Well, maybe baboons...the way they jump up and down and then poop on the roof of your car...now _that's _immature."

I walked inside and slammed the screen door shut.

* * *

**Yeah, so the baboon part kind of cracked me up. I added that because it actually really happened to me - my family and I were in Africa sight-seeing the savanna in our little jeep and we stopped because there was a whole band of baboons on the road. We were just waiting for them to cross when they unexpectedly came bounding over and began jumping all over on top of our car...it was kind of scary, because baboons are pretty wild, so it really freaked my mom out. And then they pooped on the roof. Yeah, it was pretty funny. My dad also had the foolish audacity to get out of the car and throw a rock at a sleeping cheetah...but that's a story for another time. I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me a review, pretty pretty please. :)  
**

**~Mystic  
**


	10. Chapter 10: I Love Everything You Are

**Okay, so this chapter annoyed the hell out of me. First, I couldn't think of a way to start it, so I wrote several possibilities, and finally I ended up with this one. And then, I got a major case of writer's block, so I didn't write my best, which is partially the reason of why I'm not happy with this chapter. I also wrote a part of it at my dad's, and when I came back home to my mom's computer, I had trouble opening the attachment, so I started freaking out. However all turned out well, and I am able to breathe again. I managed to add some funny parts to it, and I really do love the ending. I just hope you guys enjoy it, because it's ten freaking pages that took me about ten freaking days to write. *breathes* I'm okay. I just don't want to disappoint you guys. If it sucks...don't hesitate to tell me, I can totally take it. But I do hope you like it, and I want to thank everyone so far for all of your support for this story. You all are amazing!**

* * *

_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

**Chapter 10**

**Bella**

At approximately one thirty-seven a.m. my cell went off right next to my ear, instantly alerting me awake. Jerking my head off from on top of my pillow, I groaned and fumbled in the darkness for my evil upheaval crappy excuse for a cell phone. When my fingers finally managed to wrap themselves around the old beat up piece of junk, I flipped it open, pressed it nonchalantly against my ear, and attempted to mumble a hello.

"Unnnnngghhh?"

…close enough.

By the time my eyes had gotten accustomed to the darkness and I could actually see what was in front of me, the person on the other line still had not uttered a single word. Growing irritated, because of course I was just _thrilled _to be woken up at an hour past midnight, I hung up and slammed the phone back on the nightstand beside my bed.

Just when I was drifting off to sleep again, my phone _dared _had the audacity to ring a second time. Muttering a series of lovely profanities, I rolled over to the side and snatched the phone once more off my nightstand. _Why must people feel the need to torture me? _I thought grudgingly, flipping the phone open once more and immediately emitting an annoyed, angry retort.

"_What is it?! _What do you want?"

There was a brief, awkward silence before someone finally spoke.

"Whoa, mental note. Never wake up Bella in the early morning hours for as long as I shall live."

I growled into the phone as I recognized the deep, chuckling voice on the other line. "Jake?!"

"That's me," he playfully replied.

"Why are you calling me at one-" I checked the clock, "forty a.m.? And why did you hang up last time?" I turned over on my back and glanced up at the ceiling, staring at it as I waited for Jake to answer. I was a bit peeved that he decided to call me at such an ungodly hour, but I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy hearing his voice after enduring that freakish nightmare.

I couldn't count how many times I have been having this nightmare. It always begun at the same place, where Edward and I were laying on our backs in our meadow, staring up at the incredible night sky that gleamed profusely with thousands of twinkling stars. I remembered rolling over and resting my head on him, not in the least bit caring that I couldn't hear a thudding heart beat, or feel a rise and fall of his chest. Nothing of that mattered. The only thing that did was that he was there, touching me. Loving me.

It had been so painfully real, so indescribably perfect that I couldn't believe it had been only a dream.

And it had ended the same way, too. Just as I leaned forward to kiss Edward's lips, a loud, shrill howl had pierced the tranquility of the moment, and I my heart had broken into a million, tiny pieces, seemingly shattering my very soul. It was then that I had seen the face of my Jacob.

The alarming sound of my cell had woke me up. Or had it been the howl?

I leaped back into the present when I heard Jake respond.

"Uh, Bella, this is the first time I've called you."

"What?" I blinked in confusion. "But...someone just called me two minutes ago."

"That wasn't me," Jake said, sounding troubled.

"Oh, well, it was probably just a prank call or something," I replied, yawning.

"Hey, no sleeping. I have something to ask you."

"And why couldn't you ask me this _yesterday?_" I grumbled, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"I forgot."

I mouthed another yawn. "Understandable."

"So...the question I was going to ask you...do you want to come to Leah's birthday party tomorrow?"

"Leah?" I was sure I hadn't heard right. Why would Jake want me to go to Leah's birthday party? And more importantly, why would Leah even allow me to go?

"Yeah, Leah Clearwater. Remember her?"

"I remember her. It's just...we've never really been close, you know?" I was now wide-awake, and confused as hell. Leah Clearwater and I have never even talked to each other that much, and when we had, let's just say it hadn't been very pleasant. The only thing that I remembered about her was that she was so cynical, and because of that she wasn't particularly fun to be around with.

"I know, but she invited you."

I sat up, my back rigid with shock. "_She _invited _me?_" I exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yup. She's turning nineteen."

"But why would she invite me? I thought she hated me."

"Maybe she just wants to get to know you better, now that you're kind of a part of the pack," Jake mused thoughtfully.

"Oh, okay...wait, _what?" _I blinked rapidly a couple of times before exclaiming into the phone, "I'm not a werewolf!"

"No, but you're involved with one," Jake informed me, and I swear I could sense him grinning. "Therefore, you _are _a part of the pack. Like Emily and Claire."

I sighed. "Well, if you put it that way." I didn't mention the fact that, unlike Emily and Claire, I wasn't an imprint, and most likely never would be, given the circumstances. I couldn't help but feel a slight trace of unease form in my stomach as I thought this, but I quickly brushed it aside as Jake spoke.

"So, are you coming?" Jake pressed hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. All right," I replied reluctantly. "But if Leah rips my head off while I'm there, I swear I'll haunt you for eternity."

"Sure, sure," Jake chuckled. "The party starts at eight, so swing by around seven thirty. We might need you to help out with the decorations."

"Great, I'll be there at eight-thirty."

"Funny, Bells."

I attempted to debate with him. "Jake if I even _attempt _to help, you _do_ realize that I might end up destroying everything? Me plus hanging up decorations equal absolute chaos and possible death," I stated seriously into the phone, hoping that he wouldn't force me to do this. It's not that I didn't want to help, because believe me I would be more than happy to do so. And if I wasn't so obviously a danger magnet, I would. I just couldn't risk it.

I could still vaguely remember the time I had "helped" one of my friends in Phoenix by putting up a "Happy Birthday" sign in front of her house. I ended up falling off the ladder and breaking my wrist. Yeah, definitely _not _an experience I wanted to repeat.

"Bells, you'll be fine. I'll be there, remember?"

_I'll be there._

Thoughts of Edward and of the dream suddenly crossed my mind. I bit down on my bottom lip and closed my eyes, letting Jake's voice fill me completely, washing out all of the pain.

_I'll be there..._

I clutched the phone tighter in my hand and whispered softly, "Okay." Just the promise that he would be there gave me courage for the longest time I hadn't even known existed. I couldn't begin to fathom just how three simple words could mean so much. I suddenly realized I was smiling, and that I had yet to say good-bye.

Just then Jake's deep, soothing voice filled my ear, and my heart fluttered happily. "See you tomorrow, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once the line had gone dead, I set my phone back on the nightstand and slid deeper into the covers. I thought of Jacob, and imagined him right beside me, whispering into my ear that he was here, and that he would always be here. Just that thought had my heart soaring.

And so for the first time that night, with those three simple words echoing blissfully inside my mind, I didn't dream.

_Every time I close my eyes  
It hits me so deep inside  
How real this feeling is  
I'm intoxicated by your touch  
It's a sweet, sweet rush  
I'm in love with your kiss  
You're the one I trust the most  
You changed me_

~*~

I woke up the next day dreading what was to come. I hated birthday parties. Not only was it a twenty-four hour reminder that you were growing older, but they just never turned out well when I was around. I've seriously started considering myself a jinx.

First there was my friend's birthday party in Phoenix, and following that was my eighteenth birthday party that I had told Alice _not _to plan, but she had anyway. Jasper had lost control after I had gotten a paper cut, in which Carlisle had to stitch me up afterwards. Yes, that had truly been a blast. And then, of course, there were all those others in between. If there was one thing that I knew for certain about myself during the eighteen years of my existence, it was that I didn't do birthday parties.

And yet here I was, attending one. Either I was incredibly stupid, or I loved Jake too much to refuse him.

I decided on the latter as I slipped on a nice pair of jeans and pulled my dark brown hair up in a ponytail. I glanced at myself in the mirror, pursing my lips. _Just an average, teenage girl, _I thought with a sigh. _What did Edward ever see in me?_

What did _Jake _see in me? I was honestly nothing special. It frustrated me to no end that both Edward and Jake saw something in me that I had yet to discover. What was it, exactly, that they loved about me? And why was it so difficult for me to comprehend?

Maybe…maybe it wasn't about me figuring out why they loved me. Maybe it wasn't about _them._

Maybe it was about…me finding out who _I _was, who _I _am.

Now I understood that, if I didn't know just who I was and what I was supposed to be, how would I ever know what they saw in me?

Obviously, I wasn't meant to become a vampire. Edward had made that perfectly clear when he had left me for the second time. And I couldn't possibly become a werewolf, because that was a generation thing, and females were ever rarely werewolves, except for Leah who was the only one. So, evidently, I was fated to be a hundred percent human. I've handled that fact pretty well the past eighteen years of my life, but that was when I had no idea vampires and werewolves existed. Now, I wanted more. I didn't want to be human when I knew that there were other, greater things I could become.

But Edward had made that impossible after he had left. My chances were ruined, and my life was, once more, back to normal.

Hah, who was I kidding? I had a werewolf as a boyfriend. Nothing could be farther from normal than that.

But Jake wasn't just a _boyfriend_; he was much more than that. He was my _best friend. _We had known each other ever since we were little. I could still remember when we had made mud pies, and how much fun we use to have together…how much fun we _still _had together. It was amazing how so much time has passed, yet rarely have things changed. We still laughed, we still loved…we still _lived. _

And it was all thanks to Jacob.

_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend i've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

~*~

At seven o'clock I hopped into my truck and started my way over to La Push.

The sky was surprisingly clear, with no rain clouds in sight. It was one of those rare days where you could actually go outside without a jacket. I had decided on wearing some blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. If I got cold, I could always cuddle up to Jacob and share his body heat of 108.9 degrees Fahrenheit. I rolled my eyes as I remembered how he had kept me warm that night inside the sleeping bag, with a brooding Edward watching from the corner of the tent. I couldn't deny the fact that it had felt great at the time. I mean, after all, I had been frozen stiff, who wouldn't have been grateful of an incredibly warm body preventing you from getting hypothermia? But I think some part of me had liked it when his body had pressed against mine, even with Edward staring at us the whole time. Some part of me had wanted to press even closer, to run my hands through his long, shaggy hair, and to feel his arms wrap around me, sending me into a calm, dreamless sleep…

I shivered as I began thinking about our first time on the beach. It had been amazing, like something out of a dream. I still couldn't quite believe just how perfect my first experience had been. I had heard from so many of my friends how awful and awkward the first time would be, but with Jacob, it had been anything but that. Instead of awful, it had been wonderful; instead of awkward, it had been…elegant. Beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything more than what Jacob had given me that night. And on a _beach, _out of all the probable places. Who knew _that _would be the place that I would lose my virginity?

But I didn't regret it. The beach held a lot of our memories; from when I had asked him about the legend of the Quileute tribe, to all those days on the beach just talking and enjoying being with him, without Edward by my side. The La Push beach held a special place in my heart, as did Jacob. Neither, and this I knew for certain, would ever, and could never, be replaced.

The sound of my truck tires rolling against gravel snapped me out of my thoughts. I parked in my usual spot beneath the shade, and then hopped out, my stomach tied up in knots. I could already hear music coming from the back of the house, so I made my way towards the source of the noise, smiling when I caught sight of Quil dancing with Claire on the porch steps.

"Hey Quil," I waved and then stuffed my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. I could hear Claire giggling as Quil swept her up in his arms and began tickling her stomach.

He glanced up at me in surprise when he saw me standing there. "Oh, hey Bella, glad you came. Jake's inside if you're looking for him."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Quil stepped aside, letting me pass. I gave a glance down at Claire, staring at her face briefly, before climbing up the porch steps and walking inside.

_What makes a werewolf imprint on a little baby girl? _

I couldn't help but ponder this. What made a werewolf imprint on _anybody? _It was such a weird concept. Out of the many things that I didn't understand, imprinting was definitely on the top of the list.

I walked into the kitchen and found Jake and Seth covered up in cake mix all the way up to their elbows. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from laughing at the abnormal, wacky display. Never had I seen Jake bake _anything, _and never would I have thought he would have the guts to try.

"Um, Jake?" I tilted my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing?"

Jake looked up at me, and then grinned. "Hey Bella!" He lifted his hands from the bowl of messy cake mix to wipe his nose with his arm, and ended up splotching his nose with the dark, gooey substance.

"We're baking a cake for Leah's birthday party," Seth confirmed proudly, roughly licking his chocolate-covered finger and then going back for more.

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I can see that. What I want to know is…_why?"_

Jake shrugged. "Emily's sick, and Sam didn't want her to deal with it. So he asked us to do it." He beamed at me suddenly. "Wanna help?"

"I think I better," I said, walking cautiously into the kitchen and just narrowly missing a chocolate smudge on the floor. I tip-toed past it and then glanced down at my shirt.

Perfect.

I just _had _to pick a white t-shirt, didn't I?

Jake seemed to notice this as well, because suddenly he was laughing. "Hey Seth, I think Bella's t-shirt is missing something," he said with a smirk.

Seth glanced over at me and then grinned mischievously. "Yup, it's definitely in need of improvement."

I narrowed my eyes and backed up a step. "You wouldn't," I growled low in warning.

They wouldn't, would they? They couldn't possibly be that evil.

I contemplated turning around and running for my poor white t-shirt's life. But I should've known that I couldn't stand a chance between two werewolves; especially two _very _immature ones.

I let out a soft shriek as the two pounced, their chocolate-covered palms reaching out for their target. I leaped to the side, but I was no match for them.

Seth was faster, I could feel his hand the moment it brushed against the side of my shirt. I whimpered softly, already feeling the chocolate seep through the light fabric to my skin. And then came Jacob, the palm of his hand making a perfect imprint on my stomach. Gasping, I gazed down at my once perfectly clean white t-shirt that was now covered in gooey, sticky chocolate, and then lifted my head to glower at them.

They were laughing uproariously, leaning against each other for support. Crossing my arms, I glared at them fiercely.

"And I suppose you think this is _funny?"_

"Yes!" They both managed to spit out between howls of laughter. Jake smacked Seth a high-five, splattering chocolate onto both of their faces. Neither of them seemed to care.

I shook my head in exasperation. "You guys, I am _not _going to Leah's party looking like this! So either I borrow one of you guy's shirts, or I'm not going."

That shut both of them up at once. Jake chuckled softly and took my hand, beginning to lead me to his room. "All right, all right, you can wear one of mine." He glanced down at my face, noticed my annoyed expression, and then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry we covered your shirt with chocolate, but it's not ruined. You can wash it all out with hot water and it'll come right out."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me; I would be a lot more pissed if it wasn't possible to get it out."

Jake grinned. "You have to admit though, that was pretty funny."

"Hilarious," I added sarcastically.

Once we were in his room, he found a pretty good sized t-shirt; a bit old-looking, but comfortable once I slipped it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised to see that it was a perfect fit.

"Um, Jake, how old were you when you wore this?"

"Uhh, eight maybe?"

I shook my head, amazed. "Why did you keep it?"

Jake shrugged. "I guess...I just wanted to keep it to prove that I was normal in some part of my life..."

"Oh, Jake," I sighed. Taking his hand, I lifted it to my face and kissed it gently. "You _are _normal. Being a werewolf...that's just _one _part of you. You can't judge yourself by only one part. You have so many other parts inside you that make you who you are_." And so much more, _I thought to myself.

Jake smiled sheepishly. "What are my other parts then, Bells?"

"Well...you're incredibly fun-loving. Let me tell you, I am _never _bored around you. Take my poor white t-shirt as an example." Jake chuckled lightly. "You're also irresistibly funny. If it wasn't for your lame, annoying jokes my life just wouldn't be complete."

Jake took me in his arms and nuzzled his warm cheek against mine. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair, sighing softly in contentment.

"And _this. _This is what I love most about you Jake. You never stop loving, you never stop..._caring. _That's all you, Jacob Black."

"So you don't care about, you know...me being a werewolf and all?" Jake questioned casually, fumbling with one of the strands of my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "When it comes down to just _you _Jake, I don't care about you being a werewolf at all.

Feeling him smiling in my hair, I turned my head and passionately kissed his lips. His grip on me suddenly tightened, and soon we were on his bed, his hands grasping my hips and pushing me against the bedpost. I let out a soft moan as his lips trailed their way down my neck, leaving a hot, burning sensation that had my whole body bursting into flames. I clung to him desperately, wanting him as much as I had wanted him that night at the beach. Nothing could possibly make me want him more...

And then he was gone, and I was left to lie there, cold and disoriented.

"Jake, what-" I cut off immediately when I noticed Quil standing there in the doorway, staring at us with wide-eyes. Jake had maneuvered himself on the opposite side of the bed the moment he had noticed Quil's presence. I felt my cheeks flame up with heat.

"Er, wow. Awkward," Quil announced uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I glanced down at my chest and quickly slid the shirt back down to hide my stomach. Jake coughed loudly at the end of the bed and murmured softly in annoyance, "What do you want, Quil?"

"Just wanted to let you guys know that we're leaving soon for Leah's party...at the Clearwater's," he clarified, glancing over at me. I nodded in understanding. "Oh...and Seth dumped the cake mix on the floor."

Jake groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. "Great. Just freaking fantastic."

Quil grinned. "Problem's all yours bro, I gotta deal with Claire." And then he turned around and was gone.

I glanced over at Jake and smiled attentively. "Got a Plan B?"

"Nope."

"Well then," I hopped off the bed and grabbed his hand, yanking him off the bed with surprising force and furthermore beginning to lead him towards the kitchen.

"I suppose we better get to work."

_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend I've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

_Everything, I love everything you are_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so the next chapter will be Leah's birthday party. Get psyched, cause it's gonna be a blast!**

**And, hmm...weird phone call. Who do you think it is?**

***shifty eyes***

**Guess you'll have to find out...in later chapters! Bwahaha.**

**I'm evil, aren't I? *grins***

**Anyways, enough with the author notes. It's time to review! Yay!**

**Reviews are like Jacob's. Can't get enough of them!**


	11. Chapter 11: Breathe In Breathe Out Go

**Okay, now this chapter is seriously like, the whole climax of the story. I hope you get shivers when you read it, because I sure as hell did. Let me warn you...it is _intense._**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed! You guys freaking rock my world. Literally. I love every single one of you! You make my life ultimately complete.**

**Okay, shutting up now. Go read!**

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out,  
Restless, waiting for anything,  
Tension is thick in the air  
Are you gonna lead or follow me?  
Full speed, turn up the overdrive,  
Makes me feel glad that I'm alive,  
It's time we finally made our move,  
So come on, come on, come on now_

**Chapter 11**

**Bella**

I didn't quite know what to expect as I stepped out of my truck and trudged slowly towards the Clearwater's front porch, cautiously carrying a pan of brownies in my hands. Knowing me, I'd trip over a rock or something and fling the brownies into the dirt, ruining Leah's "birthday cake" for the second time tonight.

Because of my sweet, kind,_ caring_ nature, I had offered to stay behind and quickly cook the brownies so that Seth and the others didn't have to worry about it. Jake, being, well, Jake, had wanted to help me but after several attempts I couldn't help but kick him out of the house and fire him from the job.

"Jake, if you keep on snitching the chocolate there won't be anymore left to bake!" I had scolded him, gently snatching the spoon from him and rolling my eyes when he had begun to pout.

"Snitching? I wasn't snitching; I just tasted it to make sure that it was suitable."

"Yes, well, I think you've tasted enough," I had vouched, narrowing my eyes. My boyfriend, the brownie snitcher. I gazed at his face in amusement when he had begun to emit soft, convincing whines from his throat.

"Nope, won't work," I had said with a smirk as he began to stare at me with those huge puppy dog eyes. He was such an adorable mutt that I had given in to temptation and leaned forward to press my lips lovingly against his.

When I had pulled away, his eyes were gleaming with a noticeable hunger. And no, I had been positively certain that it hadn't been for the brownie mix. I blushed and continued to stir the mix, biting down softly on my lip when I had felt his warm breath caress the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Bells..." His arms had wrapped around my waist and pulled me against the bulgy section of his front, pinning me there and therefore causing me to grip the bowl more fiercely.

"Jake," I had warned him, picking up the spoon dripping with sweet, liquidly chocolate. "We're going to be late if you keep on distracting me."

"Leah won't mind," Jake had whispered so hotly right next to my ear. A shudder had run through me from my head all the way down to my toes. What had he been trying to do, petrify me?

"Jake, don't make me do this," I had growled threateningly.

"Do what?" Jake had softly kissed my neck then, grinning in a way that had encouraged me to do what I had just been about to do. Raising the spoon, I flicked it and watched with smug humor as the chocolate drops flew and landed on several spots on his face.

Immediately he had let me go, scowling. "Jeez Bella, I was only being affectionate," he had muttered, grabbing a paper towel and beginning to wipe the chocolate mess that was his face.

"Being affectionate is a distraction," I had remarked, having finished stirring. I had picked up the cooking spray beside the sink and had begun to spray the pan. "How about this...I'll meet you there. And once the party starts..." I trailed off and had glanced across my shoulder at him suggestively. "..._then _you can be affectionate with me all you want."

Jake had beamed a huge smile at me, having instantly agreed to the idea. "Deal. See you there Bells." He had stolen a quick kiss from me and then had strolled out of the house, leaving me alone to deal with the brownies/birthday cake.

In the short amount of time I had had, I had managed to find some birthday candles in one of the kitchen cabinets. I decorated the brownies with nineteen pink, blue, and yellow candles, and then smiled down at it with satisfaction. I was good to go.

And now I had arrived, and I didn't freaking know what to expect. I never remembered being so nervous in all my life, and I really had no right to be. I mean, Jake was here, right? And Quil, and Claire, and Emily. They were all so incredibly nice to me, more so than I had ever deserved. So why was I practically peeing my pants at the thought of walking into their house? Was it because I'd be in a house full of werewolves, instead of a house full of vampires? I shook my head, thinking, _ridiculous. _Maybe it was just because of the fact that Leah intimidated me, and for reasons that were still unknown to me.

I planned to find out why tonight.

Once I approached the front door, I carefully held the brownies in one hand and hit the door bell with the other. In less than three seconds the door swung open and there stood Leah, her lips already pursed in a frown.

I gulped and then flashed her a soft, friendly smile. "Hi Leah. Thanks for inviting me."

"Hello Bella," she greeted me coldly. She glanced down at the brownies in my hands, and then back up at my face. "Is that my birthday cake?"

"Um, actually, it's brownies," I murmured nervously, hoping desperately that she wouldn't mind. "Is that okay? We weren't able to make an actual cake so I volunteered to make brownies instead."

"I see," she narrowed her eyes at me and stepped aside to let me in. "Just set it over there on the table."

I did, and then turned around to face her. She was still there, staring at me, her lips oddly pulled back to resemble a snarl. _Oookay, _I thought, feeling a bit scared as I noted her angry expression. What had I done to deserve this?

"All right Bella, let's get this straight. I didn't invite you to my birthday party because I decided to be nice. I invited you because we need to talk," Leah remarked flatly, crossing her arms. "So don't get the wrong idea. We're _not _friends."

_Gee, like I didn't already know that, _I thought sarcastically.

"Okay," I replied warily.

Leah was just about to get into her little speech when Jake came barreling through, pushing between us and grabbing my hand eagerly.

"Hey Bella, good, you're here! We're just about to start the bonfire."

"Bonfire?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition. We make a bonfire on the beach for who's ever birthday it is and then dance all night."

All color drained from my face. "Dancing?" Oh God, so _this _was why I had been nervous. I _knew _that something like this was going to happen. Not only did Leah _not _invite me because she wanted to be friends, but there was going to be dancing involved. I began wondering what was going to be worse, Leah giving me a "talk", or Jake making me dance.

Neither one was at all comforting.

"What, you're not going to dance?" Leah shot at me accusingly.

I met Jake's eyes with my own and he pressed against my side reassuringly. Leaning against him, I took a hold of his hand and murmured. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm just not that much of a dancer..."

Leah snorted. "Figures."

Jake glanced over at her in annoyance. "Leah, don't be such a bitch."

She glared at him, opened her mouth, closed it, and then spun around and disappeared down the hall. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"It's okay Jake, I can take it," I assured him, reaching up with my arms and wrapping them around his neck. "Don't let her attitude towards me bother you anymore than it bothers me."

He frowned down at me, his eyebrows furrowing with frustration. "Leah has no right to be acting that way towards you. You've done absolutely nothing to make her behave so cruelly."

I shrugged. "Not everyone in the world is going to like me Jake, whether I want them to or not. Might as well just get use to it."

"So Leah being a total bitch to you doesn't peeve you even the slightest bit?" Jake questioned curiously.

"Of course it does. But there's nothing I can do about it, so there's no use in getting all worked up, right?"

"I guess so," Jake murmured uncertainly.

I smiled pleasantly at him and began tugging him towards the back door. "Come on, we're missing the party."

It didn't take us long to get to the beach. It was a short walk, and already we could hear the sound of laughing and smell the smoke that lifted itself into the warm, evening atmosphere. I smiled nervously when I saw everybody already dancing, music blaring loudly from a small stereo not far from the bonfire.

"Yo, Jake!" Embry grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him roughly into the group of dancing werewolves. I quickly stepped aside and began watching them in amusement as they started to break dance, flinging sand everywhere. As incredibly difficult as it seemed, they managed to do it surprisingly well.

I caught sight of Quil dancing with Claire, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny little waist as he spun her around. Beside them were Emily and Sam, looking very much in love as they swayed together in each other's arms. I smiled softly, having always admired their close, loving relationship. In a way, they reminded me of my relationship with Jake; soft, sensual, and sweet.

I was just scanning the area for Leah when Jake came out of nowhere and began leading me towards the bonfire. My eyes widened, and I shook my head violently, suddenly very afraid.

"Oh, come on Bella, it's really not that bad," Jake told me convincingly, continuing to drag me towards the bonfire. "It's all about having fun."

"Jake, you don't understand," I stated firmly. "I _can't _dance." I yanked back helplessly, considering throwing a bunch of sand in his face. But then he'd most likely get pissed, and that wouldn't make for a very good time.

"Yes you can, Bella. Come on, I'll show you."

"Jake," I growled, and to my utter horror I felt tears spring in the back of my eyes. Crap. Not good.

Jake stopped suddenly, and with a roll of his eyes at the sight of my tears, simply took me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

I gasped, mostly out of surprise than by infuriation, and began pounding my fists relentlessly against his back. "Jake let me down _now! _"

"Nope."

I tried the sweet approach. "Please, Jakey?"

"Since when do you call me Jakey?"

"Since when do you force your poor girlfriend to dance?"

I could sense him smirking.

"Jake, I'm serious. Put me down."

"What do I get in return?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're _life_?" I threatened.

"Noooooope."

That's it. No more 'nice little Bella.'

My werewolf boyfriend was going down.

"If you don't let me down right this instant I'm never going to have sex with you again."

That halted his movements. I grinned triumphantly behind his back and waited for his response.

"Now, that's a little cruel, don't you think?" he whined, sounding a bit upset.

"Making me dance is cruel," I corrected him. "So unless you value your future sex life, I'd put me down if I was you."

Grumbling harshly beneath his breath, he set me back down on the sand. I crossed my arms, lifted my chin, and a murmured a stiff, 'thank you' in his direction.

"You're no fun," he mumbled.

"And you're a baby," I teased him. He rolled his eyes and tackled me playfully, nuzzling my neck with his nose. I laughed softly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him with me onto the sand. We rolled several times before the water lapping against our clothes made us stop. The cool water brushing against me felt incredible when I was pressed against Jake's warm body, causing me to utter a soft sigh of contentment as we laid there in the sand.

He snuggled closer against me, his hands roaming down my sides. I shuddered, and clung to him. "I love you," I whispered, staring breathlessly into his warm, passionate eyes. He smiled and then nibbled softly on my bottom lip, causing butterflies to erupt inside my stomach. I was so caught up in the moment that I barely realized we had an audience until I started hearing playful hollers coming from not far away.

"That's it Jake, kiss her like you mean it!"

"Aren't they just so _adorable _together?"

"Just wait, they'll start doing it in a second or two."

Gasping with shock, I stumbled onto my knees, and then to my feet. Jake stood up beside me, not looking at all embarrassed. In fact, he looked _smug _as he met the eyes of his friends.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _Never have I properly understood them.

"It's okay Bells, they don't really care," Jake said with a grin. He winked at me playfully then ran over to talk with Quil and Embry.

Sighing, I faced the water, gazing at the waves as they lapped calmly against the shore. It made me think about all the times Jake and I had sat on the rocks just watching the ocean, chatting pointlessly about everything, and sometimes nothing. I smiled as I recalled the memories, closing my eyes to the breeze as it teased the ends of my hair.

A sudden fierce whisper made me turn around. "It's time we talked."

_Leah._

"What do you want to talk about?" I murmured casually.

"Follow me," she growled, ignoring my question. I glanced over towards Jake, grateful that he was too busy talking with his pack to notice Leah and I leaving. We made our way up the beach, and towards the small patch of trees beside her house. It wasn't long until she stopped and pressed her back against a tree, her expression turning inexplicably hateful as she turned her gaze on me.

"All right, bitch. Tell me what you think you're doing."

If there was one thing I knew about Leah, it was that she didn't beat around the bush.

"What are you talking about?" I blinked, utterly confused.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to dumb it down for you. Why the hell are you dating Jake?" she snapped.

I decided to answer honestly. "I love him."

She threw her head back and let out a jeering laugh. "Since when did you start loving Jake? The last thing I knew, you were all over your bloodsucking boyfriend," she sneered unkindly.

I grimaced as she mentioned Edward. I braced myself for the pain, expecting it to come. But it didn't. Instead, I saw Jacob's adorable face in my mind, and his warm eyes staring into mine. I smiled, realizing for the first time how far I have come since the day Edward had left me. I was strong. _Jake _had made me strong.

There was no denying that now.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Leah asked, clearly unsettled by my odd behavior.

"I'm smiling because you have _no _idea how much I love him," I remarked calmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Everyone knows you still love Edward. I bet if he came back right now, you'd forget Jake and break his heart _all _over again, like you've done a million times before. Jacob doesn't deserve you, you cold hearted bitch."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks even before Leah had uttered the last sentence. Anger ran rapid through my body the moment she had told me that I would forget Jake. Forget him? Forget _him? _Who the _hell _did she think she was? I was so freaking mad that the tears continued to come, and for once in my life I didn't care. I didn't even realize they were there.

"Forget him?" I whispered fiercely. "Are you _insane?_" My voice rose shrilly, echoing through the tree tops and startling a flock of birds. They screeched loudly and flapped their wings, soaring higher into the sky.

I didn't notice that either.

In fact, the only thing I _did _notice was Leah's shocked face as I marched right up to her and jabbed a finger right into her chest.

"You think you know me, don't you? You think you have me all sorted out. Well, you know what? To _hell _with what you think. I don't care that you assume that I don't love Jake. I _know _I love him, and that's all that matters. But you're right about one thing. I _have _hurt Jake. I admit to that. And if there was one thing I could take back in the world, it would be all of the hurt that I've caused him. He's my _best friend_."

I took a deep breath and then continued, but more softly this time. "When Edward first left me, my life had been hell. Every single day I had myself convinced that I would be better off dead than alive. When Jake came and helped me...he didn't just take my hand." My lips quivered as I whispered, "He took my whole heart."

Leah's expression changed, and I was stunned to see tears building up in the back of her eyes. Finally, she was beginning to understand.

"The second time Edward left me," I murmured, "it was worse. I felt _nothing. _I didn't even feel the pain.I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep...I guess you could say I was totally and completely depressed. But, like before, Jake was there. He made me happy again. Because of him, I started to _live _again. If it hadn't been for him...I don't know what would've happened to me. But that's not the point. The point is...you're wrong. I could _never _forget him, not when he means so much to me...I owe him my life. I owe him my _happiness. _And more than anything...I owe him my love. And whether you like it or not, that's _exactly _what he's going to get."

I waited for Leah to say something. Anything. But all she did was stare past my shoulder, her face masked with shock. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong.

"Leah?"

She continued to stare.

Curious as to what she was staring at, I turned around.

I wish I hadn't.

Because there, standing there like a statue, was the person I have been most wanting to forget.

"...Edward?"

_Breathe in,  
Breathe out,  
Go,  
Breathe in,  
Go,  
Breathe out_

_Go_

_

* * *

_

Yes, Edward has made an appearance. But before everyone starts freaking out, let me remind you...

**THIS IS A JACOB AND BELLA STORY!**

*hinthint*

Get it? Got it?

Good.

I shall be writing the next chapter soon, I promise. I'm not evil that I'll keep you guys waiting forever after giving you the hugest cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers...(not really). But it's a good cliffhanger, yes? So tell me what you think about it! I'd love to know. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Waste Your Time

_It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever?_

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

_Breathe. Just breathe._

But I couldn't. Not when he was staring at me with those startling, impeccable golden eyes that froze me exactly where I stood. I didn't dare think about how much I had missed those eyes; night after night I had dreamt of them, and of that devastatingly handsome face that was staring at me now, expecting a reaction. A response.

However the only possible thing I could do at the moment was stare right back, losing myself in his presence; in _him. _It felt like years have passed since I have last glanced at his familiar, beloved face. So many memories rushed through my mind in that moment – memories that for so long I have been trying to push to the back of mind; perhaps even to erase. And it was these painstaking memories that made me cry out in anguish.

Pain. Pain, pain, and more pain.

That was all Edward had left for me when he had decided to abandon me that night. What good had it ever done for me? What good could have possibly came to me that night he had vanished from my life?

_Jacob._

All trace of torment fled from my body the moment I thought of Jake. Of course. Of _course. _Jake was the one _good _thing that had been given to me after Edward had left, again, for the second time. But then...hadn't he been here all along? Each day Edward had been missing from my life Jake had reached out with his hands, as well as with his heart, and had taken a hold of mine without hesitation, without a second thought as to how it could have affected him. He didn't realize just how much that little deed had done for me, how even those small signs of affection had meant so much.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Edward starting to walk towards me until I heard Leah bite back a low, harsh growl. I blinked out of my little daze and instantly became alert, my eyes narrowing and my body boldly becoming tense. I caught the subtle look of confusion in Edward's gaze, before his expression quickly became dominated by a noticeable hurt.

"Bella?" He murmured uncertainly, stopping about three feet away from me. His one hand reached out just slightly, as if he was expecting me to walk forward and fall into his arms. His eyes were yearning, his mouth formed in a hesitant smile. A soft beam of sunlight shone down through the tree tops, shedding a brilliant gleam of gold onto Edward's auburn hair and causing him to sparkle.

My breath caught sharply in my throat. _What do you want? _I wanted to shout; to desperately plead. _I've already given you my heart, twice, and both times you've treated it like it meant nothing. What more could you possibly be asking for?_

But instead of giving him that well deserved, heated exclamation I so wanted to scream in his face, I lifted my chin and whispered softly something a little bit more polite.

"Yes?"

Edward's smile widened gently as I spoke, and with an eagerness that had my heart almost splitting into two, he stepped forward to supposedly wrap his arms around me.

Like a twig that had just been snapped, I jerked back, almost colliding into Leah in the process. She let out an even louder growl than before and stepped in front of me in a protective crouch, her seemingly human lips pulled back in an angry snarl.

I blinked in shock. Leah was defending _me? _

_What has gotten into her? _I thought, staring at her in surprise.

As if she had read my thoughts, she spat out a fiery retort. "Don't look so flattered. I'm just preventing this filthy bloodsucker from coming anywhere _near_ you and Jake's relationship." She turned her head towards Edward and snarled. "Back _off, _moron, before I shred you into a million pieces and toss you into the flames."

Edward looked just as shocked as I did. He stood there calmly, staring past Leah's shoulder to gaze questionably at my face. I gulped loudly and tapped Leah lightly on the shoulder.

She whipped around to glare at me. "_What? _I'm only doing you and Jake a favor! Try being grateful for once."

"I _am_ grateful," I stated almost immediately. "But...I think I need to handle this by myself. Please, Leah? Edward and I need to talk. _Alone,_" I added, uncase she hadn't gotten the hint.

Leah stared at me briefly, disapproval written all over her face, before she let out a snort and turned one last time to Edward. "If you so as to even _think _about taking Bella away from Jake, I _will _take you up on that threat. Understand, bloodsucker?"

Edward glared at her silently, his hands clenched into fists. She smirked smugly and muttered, "I thought so," before walking away from us and disappearing deeper into the woods.

I shuddered. _Alone. _

I was alone in the woods with Edward. _Oh, please let me have the strength..._God knew I needed it.

So, did I have it? I guess I was about to find out.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly, and I felt chills shoot down my body from my head all the way down to my toes. Just the sound of him murmuring my name had me shivering with warmth. Oh God, how I had missed that feeling...

No. _No. _I couldn't give in...I _mustn't _give in.

"I suppose you've read my letter?" Edward remarked gently, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Oh but of course he would know that I've read his letter – he knew everything.

Or so it seemed.

"I did," I replied formally, straightening my posture and crossing my arms to gaze blankly at him. I couldn't help but notice that my body was shaking; not visibly, of course, but just so that I could feel the slight vibration shooting painfully along my body, making me aware of what Edward was, and still, capable of doing to me.

He seemed confused at my lack of verbal communication within our conversation, but I could tell by just the look on his face that he was relieved to be speaking to me. I felt anger flash through me the moment I realized this – how could he possibly be so _selfish? _He decided to leave me, and then he thought it was just okay to come back every now and then to say hi in able to hear my voice? That was even worse than when he had first left me! I bit down on my bottom lip, hard, and tried to remain calm.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for coming back like this. I honestly had not intended to, because I knew it would be hard for you."

I raised my eyebrow. _You think?_

"...but I realized now what a horrible mistake I've made. Because Bella, whether I like it or not, we _are _meant for each other. I know now that there is nothing I can do to change that. Please...will you give me another chance?" Edward took my hand softly, brushing his thumb rhythmically against the palm of my hand. "I _love _you Bella. Tell me you haven't forgotten that."

_How could I ever forget that? _I thought with a frown. But there was something else that stuck in my mind – something that Edward had said. "Whether _you _like it or not?" I repeated, tilting my head slightly to the side to stare at him. The stare was in no way warm. "Edward, have you ever once thought about _my _feelings, ever considered what _I _might be feeling, instead of _you?" _I didn't stop to analyze his expression. "I understand that you wanted me to have a healthy, normal life. I get it that you thought I'd be better off that way. But Edward, those were all _your _assumptions. _Yours! _Did you ever stop to think about what _I _might assume? No, you didn't. And because of that you ruined the relationship that for so long I've cherished."

"Once?" Edward whispered hoarsely. His grip on my hand tightened, and it was as if he was almost afraid to let me go. That if he did, he'd never get a chance to have that hold on me again. Little did he know that he had already lost that hold. He had lost it a long time ago, when Jake had reached out and taken a hold of my broken heart, strengthening it and making it new.

"Yes, once," I whispered back. Slowly, I pulled away from Edward's grip on my hand and managed to have the strength to not look away when I saw his pained, tormented expression.

"It was you on the phone the other night, wasn't it?" I questioned, knowing for sure that I was right. Who else could it have possibly been? Only a complete idiot would prank call a chief of policeman's daughter in the middle of the night and think he'd get away with it the next day. That's how I knew it had to be Edward, once I had started thinking rationally about it. I knew then that he had just wanted to hear my voice.

Edward nodded silently, his eyes glazed over and staring blankly at the tree in back of me. He looked, I mused thoughtfully, as if he was in shock. A vampire in shock...was that even possible?

"I'm sorry Edward," I didn't dare step forward and comfort him, even though half of me desired to. I knew that the moment I would touch him, it would be over. All of the strength would drain from my body, and I would be forced to surrender. I couldn't risk that, not when Jake needed me. Not when I needed _him. _I loved him too much now to even think about letting him go.

"Jake...he's..." I struggled to explain. "He's always been there for me. I love him, Edward. He's never done anything to hurt me...not one thing." I decided to ignore Edward's flinch, and instead continue. "I believe more than anything that he's the normal path I should take...that I _need _to take. He's given me the happiness that you've wanted me to have, Edward. Do you honestly think it best to take that away from me now that I have it?"

Edward looked up at me, his fierce golden eyes still glazed over with pain, "I thought we belonged together," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I once thought that too," I answered smoothly. "But that was before you broke my heart..._twice. _I can only believe in one thing for so long, Edward. My love for you could only have lasted for so long," I ended with a barely inaudible whisper. I braced myself for Edward's reaction.

Edward's whole body became stock-still. I could tell that he was in excruciating pain by the way he gripped the tree, crumbling bits and pieces of birch in his hand. I willed for the familiar tears to transpire, so that he could grasp just how sad I was for seeing him in so much pain...but none threatened to fall.

It was in that moment that I realized I was done with the tears. Done with the pain.

And most significantly, I was so done with Edward Cullen controlling my life.

"If you want me to be happy Edward," I whispered firmly, "If you still love me...leave. You've done it twice; it won't be so hard to do it again. I know in my heart, Edward, that this is how it's supposed to be. My heart for the longest time has been asking me to love Jake, and now...now I've decided to listen to it. I hope that, someday, you'll understand that."

It wasn't long before Edward spoke once more, however this time I had to lean a little forward to hear. His head was hanging low against the tree, and as I got closer, I realized with surprise that he, too, was shaking.

"I understand. Jake has always been good to you. I can't compete with someone who mends hearts, when I myself only tend to break them."

"I don't regret the memories we still share, Edward," I murmured softly next to his ear, leaning my own head against the tree beside his. He glanced up, and ours eyes met. _So beautiful, _I thought to myself, and smiled. "I'll never forget you Edward, no matter how hard I try. I just can't..._love _you anymore, when it hurts so much. I hope you understand that also."

Edward's expression didn't change. Pain was still clearly evident there. "I know. As I'll never forget you, Bella. My Bella," he murmured, reaching up and trailing his thumb heavenly down the line of my chin. I still shivered at his touch, still yearned for his body like I always have – but no longer did I feel the passion.

Edward seemed to notice, because suddenly he sighed. "Oh, Bella...what's happened to us?"

"Distance," I whispered. _Distance has set us apart. _

"And Jacob," he added unfeelingly.

I nodded. "And Jake," I murmured.

"Well..." He stood up straight, and stared me straight in the face. "I guess that this is good-bye."

I nodded again, my heart thumping loudly inside my chest. "I guess it is."

He looked like he was about to reach out and hug me, but I stepped back quickly, knowing that if he did it would only make the situation harder. He stopped short, understanding, and I knew that he was trying his best to obey my wishes, when most of the time he had not.

But he couldn't make anything up now. It was too late.

"Good-bye, Bella," Edward whispered. "I love you."

"Good-bye, Edward," I whispered back, unable to return his last comment. Instead, I murmured a different one. "Tell Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice that I love them...and that I'll never forget them."

"I will," he murmured.

And then, just like that, he was gone. Out of my life, once again.

Except this time, everything felt different.

The woods, peaceful. My heart, light.

And my life, _begun_.

I smiled and began walking towards Jacob, who I knew would be waiting for me back home.

_Home._

Never had a word felt so right.

_You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend  
Don't waste my time_

_

* * *

  
_

**Yay! Edward is finally gone, w00t! *parties* Don't be expecting any more of him in my story, because as you can see in this chapter, he's obviously not going to be making another appearance. So...say bye bye to Eddie, and hello to Jakey! I love you Jake! *cuddles him* Anyways...*cough* what did you think? Was it good? A bit angsty? Was it...sad? Tell me with a review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Making Memories Of Us

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob  
**

Where the hell were Bella and Leah? They've been gone for about fifteen minutes and it was almost time to open presents. I was starting to get a little nervous as I glanced around the bonfire at the people who were totally oblivious of their absence. They were so focused on themselves that they didn't even notice the main reason of why they were there was gone. When five more minutes passed, I let out a soft curse and stood up.

_Where the hell could they be? _And why were they even together in the first place? Leah was a total bitch to Bella the whole evening; she couldn't have gotten a sudden change of heart in the past half hour.

…unless, something happened?

I quickened my pace towards the woods, fear causing my body to maneuver faster until soon enough I was running, whipping past tree after tree. Horrible possibilities of what might have happened to Bella swarmed through my mind, giving way to the anger that was boiling just above the surface. If Leah had harmed Bella…there was going to be some serious hell to pay. I wouldn't hold back for a second, even if she _was _a member of our pack. Bella was apart of us now…as apart of us as she would ever be. She deserved some respect, and it was about time Leah realized that.

As I ran further into the woods, a mixture of different scents hit me almost at once. Werewolf…Leah…Human…Bella…Vampire…Ed-_vampire?!_

Fury rippled through my body instantaneously, followed by a low, harsh growl. _No. _All I could think was…no. I wouldn't lose Bella to Edward again…not now, not ever. And _especially _not after all we have been through.

_No. _

I increased my already fast pace through the woods and then leaped high into the air, immediately phasing into wolf form. As I charged quickly towards Bella's scent, my paws pounding hard and dangerously against the ground, I began contemplating on ways to win her love once and for all. There was no way I was going to give her up, not when her love was what had kept me alive ever since I had become a werewolf. I have loved her long before that, but it was when I had been angry and shaken, lost and confused, had she saved me from the mess that had been my reality.

She thought _I _had saved her? Honestly…it had been the other way around.

Or maybe…maybe it wasn't that either. It was quite possible, and now that I thought about it, seemingly obvious, that while leaning on each other during our hardest times, we had managed to save _each other._

And that kind of love didn't come around very often.

In fact…that kind of love was rare.

And like _hell _was I about to let that love go to waste for some blood-sucking vampire.

I could almost hear her now, calling my name…calling _me. _Not Edward.

"Jake? Jacob!"

Shit. She really w_as c_alling my name.

Halting immediately in my tracks, I whipped around and glanced quickly around my surroundings. I spotted her walking swiftly towards me, with the most blazing look of determination on her face I have ever seen in all the months I have known her. I jerked my gaze around for Edward, expecting him to pop out at any time. When I realized that she was alone, without any bloodsucker in sight, my raging, high-fueled anger dissipated only to be reduced by a deep, trickling amount of confusion. Where was Edward? I swore I had scented him just a second ago…

I didn't get a chance to phase back before Bella's arms flung themselves around my large, furry build, pulling me as close as she was capable. I emitted a soft, low whine and nudged her gently with my muzzle. She took this as a sign of my distress and pulled away just slightly so that she was able to gaze up into my huge, beady brown eyes.

"It's over, Jake," she whispered, weaving her fingers through my long, shaggy brown fur. "It's over. He's never coming back."

I stiffened, gazing deep into her eyes, expecting once more to see anguish there – like all those other times before. My heart exhilarated a notch when, instead of seeing rupture and remorse, I glimpsed a beautiful display of the happiness that _I _myself have given her. Something I never thought I'd see after the loss of her beloved vampire.

I considered phasing back, but then figured that it'd probably be too awkward with me ending up naked and all once I did. _I _wouldn't mind that, of course, but it'd probably give Bella quite a surprise when embracing a big, burly wolf one moment and then finding herself wrapped around her naked native American boyfriend the next.

But she didn't seem to mind me being in wolf form as she continued to tenderly stroke my fur, murmuring softly next to my large, perked ear. "I want to thank you Jake. If it wasn't for you…I don't think I would have had the strength to turn him away. I love you _so _much Jake." Her voice lowered into a slight tremor as she whispered softly, "I told him to leave, Jake. I never thought I would ever have the courage to do that…but then I thought of you." She reached up and kissed the brown, furry spot on my forehead between my eyes, and even in wolf form my body was affected enough that it trembled pleasurably at her fluid, elegant touch.

"It's just us now, Jake," Bella murmured, her warm breath brushing against my fur and making my strong, thick limbs shudder. I dropped my muzzle on top of her shoulder next to her cheek and closed my eyes, emitting a soft humming sound from the depths of my throat. "It's always been just us, hasn't it? Even when Edward was here, you never left. Even when you _wanted _to after becoming a werewolf, you still couldn't get yourself to abandon our friendship. You have no idea how much that means to me…what that _still _means to me. I want you to know…now…that I'll love you forever for that Jake. Forever," she ended with a half-broken sob, tears flowing freely from her eyes and into my thick, wolven fur.

I was so caught up in Bella, both physically _and _emotionally, that I wasn't even paying attention to the voices inside my head until they were practically screaming.

_Yo, JAKE!!! Where the hell are you, man? _

Damn. Embry.

_Yeah, and where's Bella? You're missing out on the presents._

And Quil.

_I'm with Bella, _I reluctantly responded, nuzzling Bella's ear while doing so. She sighed deeply in contentment and buried her head deeper into my fur.

_What are you two doing, making out behind a tree or something? _Quil smugly assumed.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Bella seriously digs making out with me while I'm in wolf form, _I thought sarcastically, letting out a snort of laughter, that came out more like a bark than anything.

Bella glanced up at me in confusion, probably wondering why I had just barked in her ear. I pulled my lips back and stuck my tongue out in a playful, wolfish grin.

_Hah, funny. Why are you in wolf form? Did something happen? _Embry persisted eagerly.

_Yeah. Edward came to find her and broke the treaty. He's long gone though, so don't even think about trying to catch him. That bloodsucker is too fast. He's probably halfway to Alaska by now. _

I still couldn't believe that filthy bloodsucker had tried to take Bella away from me after all the pain he had just put her through, leaving me to pick up the broken pieces. _Again. _ If ever he came back onto La Push territory…I don't care what kind of feelings Bella still had for him, I'd rip him to fucking _shreds, _leaving no remains. That bloodsucker deserved the pain, even if Bella thought otherwise. She might have asked him to leave, but I could tell she still carried some feelings for him…whatever those feelings might be. She may love me now, but I knew she would never be able to forget…_him. _Their love for each other had run too deep, had flowed too strong…

I grimaced, a low growl forming in my throat.

_What the hell is going on, man? _Quil questioned, slightly in annoyance.

_Nothing. Bella told him to leave. We're really together now._

_Congrats. But uncase you've forgotten, we're celebrating Leah's birthday party, not your engagement, _Quil reminded me jokingly.

I let out another snort, but this time more softly so as to not alarm Bella, who had already begun to assume that I was having my own conversation due to my very random behavior of ear flicking and dog barking.

_Yeah, and Leah looks pretty anxious, too. Did she know about this? _Embry asked me curiously.

_I don't know, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Bella yet, _I grumbled with a sigh.

_Well what the hell are you waiting for? _Quil snapped impatiently. _We need answers!_

_And I need you to get off my back. Do you seriously think I'd phase back in front of her? Unlike you two, who run around naked half the time, I have manners, _I thought with a sudden growl. Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

_It's not like she hasn't seen it all before, _Embry sneered, and I knew without even being there that they were most likely laughing their asses off. My eyes rolled upward, and I half-hoped right then that they'd run into some damn tree.

_You guys continue to have fun being idiots. I'll carry her back to the party and then phase back behind the house. Don't let Leah out of your sight._

I glanced back down at Bella and whined softly, gesturing with my head for her to hop on top of my back. She opened her mouth as if she was about to argue, but then closed it after probably realizing that it was not even worth an argument, and reluctantly slid her body on top of my back, gripping my neck fur with her hands. If it was too tight, I wouldn't have noticed. Letting out a soft grunt, I lurched forward, making sure she was still on my back before breaking out into a full-speed run towards the party.

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

~*~

I dropped her off and then phased back behind the house, and when I made it back to the party I was just in time for Leah to open my present. I sighed, knowing that this wasn't the time to start questioning her about what had happened, and instead settled down beside Bella on the sand, my one arm wrapping around her small waist and the other digging into the sand behind us. Bella glanced up at me, smiled, and rested her head on my chest. At almost the same exact time, my heart decided to do a triple flip. If that was even remotely possible…hah, who cares? It sure as hell felt like that.

I wondered then how such a small, ordinary girl could make me feel so _much. _ The first day I had met her, I had known that she was someone special. Her beauty may not be that extraordinary like that female bloodsucker Rosalie, but she did have that unique spark about her that everybody seemed to notice…including me. And I felt so immensely proud because this girl, this amazing, beautiful, damn _incredible_ girl that I was holding in my arms loved _me_.

I grinned presumptuously and held her tighter to my chest. _Yeah. Suck that Cullen._

"Jake?"

Blinking, I glanced reluctantly over at Leah and immediately noticed her scowling face as she held up my present in her hand. My grin grew wider.

"Yeah, Lee-Lee?"

"I told you not to call me that," she snapped, holding her present higher. "Do you care to tell me why the _hell _you gave me _this_?"

Leah was, in fact, holding a very small, but _very _obvious object in her hand, designed specifically for her own pleasure.

Yes, Leah was holding up, in all its glory for everybody to see, a shiny new vibrator.

Bella giggled softly in my arms, and Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam all broke out in deep fits of laughter. Emily, who looked positively appalled but was also trying very hard not to giggle herself, flung her hands over Claire's eyes to prevent the child from seeing the offensive object. I chuckled gleefully in amusement and then shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess I just thought you would need it? After all, you haven't imprinted yet. Why not use it when you might be waiting months, years..." I ducked quickly as she chucked the vibrator very skillfully in our direction, narrowly missing Bella's head by inches. I swore softly beneath my breath and glanced up to see Leah already beginning to phase, her whole body convulsing as she snarled in fury.

My eyes widened. "Shit."

"Jacob, _RUN!" _Sam shouted, leaping to his feet along with the others.

I did as they commanded, pushing Bella in Emily's safe embrace before she could possibly protest. "SAVE YOURSELF!" I shouted at her, whirling around and beginning to run for my life down the long strip of beach. I heard Leah's pounding paws scrape hard against the sand behind me, and I took that as the sign to phase. Leaping into the air, I changed quickly, falling back onto the sand with my four paws that were already causing me to run faster – but not for long.

Leah was one hell of a tracker, in fact she was the best in our pack, so I wouldn't be able to out-run her long. Which got me to thinking about my life, and Bella, and how much I cherished both of them…damnit, why had I decided to give Leah a stupid vibrator?!

_Because I'm a damn prick who thought it would be some funny joke. _

And oh, look where that dumb assumption had gotten me…on a beach, running half-scared for my life from a female werewolf who was just about ready to rip me to shreds and feed me to the sharks.

_Shit, shit, shit._

I gave a quick glance behind me and noted that Leah was gaining some ground. In a minute or two, she would have me. Letting out a pathetic, spare-me whine which I knew she would be able to hear but ignore anyway, I tried my best at running faster, even though it was pretty much useless.

It was now official that I was going to die.

_Hey, dude, we've got your back._

_Yeah, don't worry man; we've got her for you._

I let out a long, wolfish sigh of relief when I heard Sam and Paul. Yes! I wasn't going to die! Praise the heavens! _I owe you guy's big time, _I told them gratefully, glancing behind me to see Paul and Sam flanking a very pissed-off looking Leah. I pulled my lips back in a grin and skidded to a halt.

_Don't think this is over, Jake. Oh, it is SO far from being over, _Leah snarled, lashing her tail from side to side.

I whined softly. _I only meant it as a joke…no hard feelings, seriously._

_HAH! Get real, Jake. You so totally meant it, _Leah growled, lowering her head at me defensively.

I tilted my head, ears flicking to the side. _Okay, so, maybe I meant it…but just a little…_

She leapt towards me, snarling, before Sam and Paul quickly pulled her back by the scruff of her neck. _JERK!_

Realizing that I had already angered Leah enough, I decided not to push her any further. Sam and Paul already saved my butt once; I didn't feel like having them do so again. And so, shockingly enough, I thought it would be right to at least apologize for my wrong-doing. Better that than dig myself an even deeper grave for Leah to bury me in…

_Sorry Leah. If you want, you can just throw it away…I won't mind. I promise I won't do something stupid like this again._

_Yeah right, _she snorted. _Stupidity is programmed so far into your brain that something like this is bound to happen again. But you better believe that you won't get away with it next time…and when it does happen, I'll assure you Sam and Paul won't be here watching your pathetic back!_

I shuddered voluntarily, feigning fear. _Ohh, I'm so scared!_

_Yeah, you will be…_Leah warned, before whipping around and stalking in the other direction.

_Woah, man…I've never seen her so pissed before, _Paul observed, watching her as she disappeared into the trees.

_You've seriously done it this time, _Sam remarked thoughtfully. _I'd watch your back if I was you._

_Whatever she does, I'll be ready, _I thought back, lifting my head high in confidence. _Thanks again guys. _

I phased _again _back behind the house and changed once more into a fresh new pair of jeans. Once I had those on, I walked back towards the party and immediately noticed Bella running towards me, her beautiful brown eyes gleaming with worry.

"Jake! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured her with a smile, bending down to gently kiss her lips. She pressed hers against mine as deeply as was physically possible, making me moan softly against her mouth.

When she pulled away, she glanced up into my eyes and smirked. "That was for being a complete idiot," she teased.

"Hmm...really? Then maybe I should be an idiot more often…free vibrators for everyone!" I joked.

She gasped, and punched me playfully on the arm. "Jacob Black! How dare you say that?"

"How dare I say what?" I questioned her innocently.

"How dare you say…" she trailed off, her cheeks flushing with life. "Never mind."

I grinned, taking her hand and beginning to lead her towards the water. "I'm sorry…should I be more gentlemen-like? If it makes you happy, I will. I know how much you liked it when Ed-"

"Don't say his name," Bella turned towards me once we had reached the ocean, her arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me irresistibly close. "And _you _make me happy, Jake. I like the way _you _are. Never change just because…" she grimaced, and then whispered softly, "…just because of the way _he _was. That doesn't matter anymore than it should. You are my life now Jake, not him. When will you start realizing that?" She gazed up at me in frustration, desperately wanting me to understand.

"I've already realized it, trust me," I murmured, grazing my fingers softly down her cheek. She smiled and lifted her head higher in able to kiss my chin. "The moment you told Edward to leave, my whole entire life changed. Have _you _even realized how much you've made me happy?"

"Of course," she whispered. "But you've made me happier."

I scoffed. "Impossible."

She rolled her eyes at me and poked me in the ribs. "Oh, yeah? Is it impossible for me to do…this?"

I let out a gasp and then a groan as a cold splash of water suddenly came into contact against my bare chest. By the time I had finished registering the shock, she was already halfway into the ocean. Letting out a loud, playful whoop, I hauled my ass in after her, grinning when I heard her high, impeccable laugh trailing softly behind her.

"You're in for it now, missy!" I waded further into the water until at last I was able to grab onto one of her body parts – which just so happened to be leg.

_Score!_

I gripped her leg more firmly with my hands and gently pulled back. She let out a yelp and fell backwards into my arms. Chuckling, I dumped her head once, and then twice underneath the surface and then held her wet, soaking face in front of mine so that I could kiss her passionately on the lips. When I finally pulled away from her, she was positively gasping with exhaustion.

"Okay…" she gasped, leaning all of her weight onto my chest and wrapping her skinny legs around my waist underneath the cool, refreshing water. "You caught me."

"And..?" I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously.

"Don't even think it," she remarked, narrowing her eyes at me. "There is no possible way you can convince me that I've made you happier when_ I'm _clearly the one who you've made happier."

I grabbed a handful of her hair and glanced down at the water pointedly. "All right then, I guess I'll have to dunk you again…and again…and again…"

She crossed her arms and smirked defiantly. "Go ahead."

And I did. Again…and again…and again… (While making sure she was still alive) until…

"All right, all right!" She clung to me after about the ninth time I had dunked her into the water, struggling to regain her breath as she exclaimed, "I've made you happier! There! I said it!"

"And…?"

She stared at me in astonishment. "There's more?"

I leaned forward and nibbled softly on her bottom lip, causing her to shudder. "It involves…you…me…and the rest of our lives." I wrapped my arms around her cold, shivering body, and nuzzled my cheek lovingly against hers. "I'll give you a hint…it's three words."

Her eyes lit up, and a gentle laugh escaped her throat. "Oh, _that?" _She wrapped her own arms around my neck and snuggled deeper into my embrace, which I could tell warmed her up instantly. "I love you," she whispered softly in my ear.

I sighed deeply in contentment. "Yeah, that's it."

"Forever…that's a pretty long time," she murmured thoughtfully, weaving her fingers inside my hair and causing my heart to exhilarate into space.

"Yeah. But I'm thinking we could probably manage it," I murmured back, kissing her neck.

"Mhmm…or we could both end up going to hell," she joked.

I shrugged. "Either way…I'm going to love you. Now…tomorrow…and the next day…and the next day…."

I felt her smiling against my cheek, and it was then that my love for her grew impossibly even more.

"And the next?" she guessed.

"No."

She looked up at me, blinking in confusion.

"Until I run out of days to love you," I answered finally, reaching down and caressing the heart chain on her bracelet that I had given her on Valentines Day. It hung there, and with a strong purpose...a purpose that, to this day, would continue to grow, and grow, and grow...

Her big brown eyes softened, those eyes that I loved staring into, and at that moment, so did my heart. "Forever?" she questioned. And I knew then that she was asking me for a promise.

I gave it to her…along with my heart.

"Forever."

And forever it would be.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, and supported this story from start to finish. You all mean the world to me...and to this story. I'm crying so hard right now because I loved writing this story so much, and I'm really going to miss it...it wasn't my first Twilight fanfic, but as of now it is, and probably always will be, my favorite. And I want to thank all of you for sharing my love for it! You guys rock!**

**Love always, (for Jake, Bella, and all my fans)  
**

**~Mystic  
**


	14. Epilogue: Shadows of the Sun

**Well here it is, the epilogue. Sorry I took so long to post it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**..._FIFTEEN YEARS LATER..._**

_Baby, when I look at you  
With your hair falling down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce, back to years ago  
On a night like this  
Teary-eyed, as you took my hand  
And I told you I'd be your man  
So many thing have come, so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is  
Our love's still going strong_

**Epilogue**

**Jacob**

I never once thought about the reasons of how I came to deserve Bella. I guess I just always knew that we belonged together from the start. Maybe that was why I had fought so hard for her in the first place...somehow I had known that if I ever decided to let her go to return to that bloodsucker, I would come to regret it for the rest of my life.

Thankfully, however, it had never come to that. _He _had come back to _her, _and she had turned him away. Not just for her, but for me. _She_ loved _me. _It put a smile on my face every time I thought about it; every time she slipped her hand so naturally into mine and looked up at me with those beautiful, big brown eyes that I still adored to this day.

It put a smile on my face now.

Basking in the afternoon sunshine, stretched out on the sand, I watched my wife of nine whole years play in the waves with her dark, curly-haired son who had just turned five years old today. I felt a strong sense of pride as I watched him jump up and splash his mother in the face, and then laugh uproariously when she swooped down and picked him up, swinging him around in the water.

I still remember the day when she had announced her pregnancy, and it was a day that I would never forget. I was twenty-four, and she was twenty-six. I was waiting for her to slip into bed so that we could go to sleep when I heard her walk out of the bathroom, her face a complete mask of shock.

"Bella?" I remembered murmuring to her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." She had looked at me with the most terrified expression in her eyes, and in result my stomach had twisted with fear. My head had begun to race with all the possibilities of what might have been wrong, but unfortunately this time, none had come out right.

And then she had held up the pregnancy test, holding it in front of my face so that I could see. I remember tilting my head and squinting my eyes at it, my heart thumping noticeably loud inside my chest.

"What's that?" I had answered dumbly, but of course I had already known what it was.

And it had been screaming positive.

"Oh, I don't know, a carrot stick?" Bella remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me. "Jake, I'm pregnant."

"You're...you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes," she had murmured again, looking a bit shaken, and a hell of a lot confused.

"Bells, that's amazing!"

And then I had hugged her like there was no tomorrow, and she had cried in my arms. I remember she had been so scared, not knowing at all what she was about to go through, or the troubles that lied ahead. But I was there for her, like I have always been since the day we had greeted each other with shy little 'hello's' the first day we had met. Since the day I had asked her to marry me, my eyes so full of love for her. I have loved her so long. The day we had married, I had vowed to remain in her life every step of the way...nine years, and I had yet to break that promise.

_Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just doesn't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
Feels good to prove them wrong  
Living our love song_

It took a lot of hard work, but after many trips to the grocery store in able to cure her mad cravings of watermelons and cranberry juice, numerous visits to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and constantly practicing my ability to tolerate her frequent mood swings that nearly drove me crazy every time, the day finally came for Charlie Jacob Black to be born into the world.

Yes, _Charlie _Jacob Black. She had decided to name our first born after her father who, lovingly enough, had accepted her decision to stay with him the years her mother had gone to travel with her new husband, Phil. You should've seen the look on Charlie's face when he found out. I would've loved to taken a picture of all the colors his face had turned due to the shock - ghostly white, a scarlet pink, and then a raging beet red. After a moment or two, Bella had gently asked him if he was okay, and then had been taken completely by surprise when Charlie had lurched forward and enveloped his daughter in a huge, bone-shattering hug. I chuckled softly at the memory.

And I obviously had been delighted when she had given our son's middle name after mine - what father wouldn't be? But it made me realize, not for the first time, that this baby she now had existed because of _me. _He would always carry a part of me inside him, a part of me that could never be taken away. It was official. Permanent.

He was the example of the love we had for each other, and would _always _have for each other.

He was _us._

Official. Permanent.

"Daddy!"

I jerked out of my thoughts as Charlie called me by my new name that I was still just getting use to. It's been five years, and I still couldn't believe I had a son. I had never really imagined myself being a father; it just hadn't really stuck with me at the time with me busy being a werewolf and all. So it was amazing how, when Charlie called me, it felt so _right. _So incredibly fitting.

I grinned and stood up, watching as he ran towards me with his small hands out-stretched, and his big brown eyes that he no doubt had gotten from his mother gleaming with wide-eyed adventure.

"Look! I caught a sand crab!" he exclaimed excitedly, staring down at it in awe.

Chuckling, I bent down and put my hand on his shoulder. "You want to know when I first caught a sand crab?"

He nodded his head eagerly.

"It was with your mother," I said with a smile, my eyes twinkling. "We were about your age, and we were on a beach like this one. We were playing around near the waves when your mother kicked some sand at me with her foot, and..." I trailed off, making a face.

"What?! What happened?" Charlie demanded, leaning forward anxiously.

"I got smacked in the face with a sand crab, right in between my eyes," I ended with a grimace, touching the spot with my hand for dramatic effect.

Charlie broke out into a fit of delirious laughter. I grinned and glanced up as Bella walked up beside me, slipping her hand into mine. "I'm not sure I would consider that _catching,_" she whispered teasingly into my ear.

I turned my head and softly kissed her lips. "You remember that?" I questioned her curiously, once we had broken apart.

She smiled at me. "Of course...but I remember your face when it happened most of all. You were so _horrified."_

"You were?" Our son asked me smugly, and the look on his face no doubt read that he was confused for having a tall, strong father who was once scared of a tiny little creature living in the sand.

I coughed and stood up straighter, sticking out my chest. "Of course not! Me? Your _father, _scared of a sand crab? When did pigs start flying?"

Bella bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Yes, you _were_. Just admit it, you big pup."

I scowled at her.

"Well _I _won't be scared of anything!" Charlie stated confidently, crossing his arms and sticking his chin up. Bella reached down and with her hand, affectionately ruffled his hair. _My _hair. The hair that has been passed down from generation to generation by the Quilette tribe and that now belonged to my son. I gazed down at him proudly and lovingly squeezed my wife's hand.

"It's okay to be scared of something," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "You see...your father having once been scared of a sand crab doesn't make him any less of a man than he is now. It's the things that make you scared that transform you into a better person, you know."

My hand tightened around hers and I pulled her closer against my side, where her body immediately softened in my embrace.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear, and she turned her head to look at me, her eyes shining with the happiness that I would never, _could _never, tire from seeing. I could still vaguely remember those days back when she had loved Edward. She had looked like the unhappiest person in the world, and quite possibly could have been when having noted her dull eyes and her pale, drained face. It had taken some time, but with my help she had recovered. I, Jacob Black, had been the one who had caused that familiar glow to fall slowly but surely back into place...where it would surely remain. Forever.

_When you look at me  
With my heart beatin' fast, and my shaky knees  
It's pretty hard to believe  
After all these years, I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything you are_

"I love you too," she whispered back, and then turned towards our son, reaching for him with her other hand. "Ready to go home, sweetie?"

Charlie shook his head. "Can we stay and watch the sunset?" he begged, gazing up at us pleadingly. Bella glanced over at me and I shrugged, gesturing 'why not'?

"Pleeassee?" Charlie persisted, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"All right, you've convinced me," Bella said with a smile.

"The kid's a pro," I remarked, chuckling as our son led us towards the rocks; where we would sit for another couple of minutes and watch the sun sink beneath the clouds.

"What do you expect? I mean, he is _your_ son," Bella replied, smirking as she gave me a quick glance over her shoulder.

I scoffed playfully. "Are you calling me a professional pouter?"

"Are you implying that you're not?" She shot back.

"Watch it, young lady," I growled teasingly, reaching out and grabbing a hold of her waist with my hands. I pulled her against my front and started kissing her neck. "Crazy Bells," I murmured affectionately, nipping once at her earlobe before freeing her from my embrace.

"Not in front of Charlie!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes disapprovingly. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes when I noticed him observing a sea shell near the rocks.

"It's not like he's never seen it before," I muttered to myself without thinking.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "_What?"_

"Well..er..." I stammered. _Shit. _"It's entirely Ben and Angela's fault," I explained shortly.

"Why would it be there fault?" Bella questioned, frowning at me. "What are you not telling me, Jacob Black?"

"Well, you know last night, when Ben and Angela were visiting? They were in our kitchen kind of um...making out, and Charlie just happened to walk in at that time, and uh...see them?" I ended with a question mark, grimacing. That sounded way worse than it actually had been...Ben had stopped sucking face with Angela the moment Charlie had stepped inside.

But still...seeing two fully grown adults making out was usually not a very appropriate thing for a five year old to be experiencing. Or, well, he had been four at the time...

"I am _so _going to kill them when they come back from their honeymoon," Bella seethed quietly, looking seriously pissed. She was probably wondering why the hell two of her best friends had been making out in _her _kitchen in the first place. Normally you just didn't do that...but then again, Ben wasn't normal. And neither was Angela really...hey, no wonder they had gotten married.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Turning our attention back to our son, we both smiled as we saw him standing on the rock.

"Look! I climbed the rock!" he exclaimed, beaming proudly, his two little hands reached out towards the sky.

"Atta' boy!" I ran over and jumped up beside him, clapping him on the shoulder. "You're a natural!"

"Really?!" He shot his arms around me and squeezed. "Does that mean I'm going to become a wolfy like you?"

I stopped short, hesitating. I wouldn't be lying if I said I hadn't thought of that possibility. After asking my father, Billy, about it once, he had told me that Charlie becoming a werewolf like me and the rest of the pack was extremely likely. The thing was, none of us were really sure as to _when _he might become one_. _

But whenever he did..._if _he did...we would be ready. There was no doubt about that. I smiled confidently to myself at this reassurance. Yes, we would be ready. With Bella and the pack by my side, I was pretty positive that we could overcome anything.

"Maybe, son," I murmured thoughtfully, pulling his head softly to my chest and kissing the top of his head. "Maybe..."

I glanced up, grinning when I noticed Bella standing on the rock beside us. She was so beautiful, so..._perfect _for me. I was currently thirty-one years old, and never once have I imprinted on another human being...not one girl that I've glanced at has _ever _had the same affect on me as it did whenever I looked at Bella. It was because I loved her with my whole heart, mind, and soul...and I think that that part of me that was supposed to imprint on someone else knew that. I was certain that it _knew _this girl was special....that this girl was _mine._

And so, because it knew all of that...that imprint part of me decided to back off. To just...dissappear.

Which got me to thinking about Sam and Leah. They loved each other once, hadn't they? But maybe that was just it. Maybe _love _just wasn't enough. Maybe you had to actually be _meant _for each other for it all to work out. Perhaps loving each other and being meant for each other were two totally different situations.

Bella and I just happened to be in both.

Because one thing was for sure, Bella and I were meant for each other. There was no doubt in my mind about that. We were happily married, and with a son and several best friends that all loved each other. Nine years and that hasn't changed. And in thirty years? I'm pretty sure we'll still be right here, holding on to each other with all of the love that for all these years, we've always had.

Love...man. That's a pretty strong thing.

In the past thirty-one years of my life, I've just beginning to realize that. Again and again I have been amazed by the strength love can possess - by its ability in transforming anyone, even me, into becoming a better person.

After all, it was love all along that brought Bella and I together, and that had given us the life we now had today. And every single day, I reminded myself how lucky I was to have an amazing wife like Bella who loved me, and a beautiful, strong son like Charlie who, one day, wished to become just like his father.

I glanced down at my family, smiling as Charlie pointed to the sun which had just now begun to set. At that same moment a beam of fading sunlight washed over us, casting our shadows onto the sand. I glanced down and was instantly amazed at what I saw.

I saw a family...a strong one.

I saw three people, all holding hands while standing proudly, their stances tall and for the most part, secure.

But what I saw more than anything were three hearts...etched perfectly into the many thousand grains of sand.

_Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just doesn't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
Feels good to prove them wrong  
Living our love song_

* * *

**Do you get the title of the story now? Lol.**

**So Bella got to keep some of her friends...Ben and Angela. :) **

**Jacob and Bella are married, with a son named Charlie (lol) who just might become a werewolf someday like his father...**

**And Jacob never imprinted because his love for Bella was, and is, so strong. Yay!**

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me with a review...I'd love to know!**

**Meanwhile...I will be posting some outtakes. So keep your eye out for those! **

**Thanks again for everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported this story. You guys rock!**

**Love, **

**~Mystic  
**


	15. Outtake 1: Jacob POV

**Hey guys! I'm back, and with several outtakes! So sorry it took so long for me to get started with them, I've just been so busy with life and my other stories that I haven't had the time until now. This first outtake is set in the first chapter, and it is in Jacob's POV. Ever wondered what he was doing there at Bella's house when she jumped out of the window? Well, that question is finally answered. So i hope you like it and I hope you review with your thoughts at the end. =)**

**

* * *

**

**Outtake #1**

_Why was Jacob standing outside Bella's house when she jumped out of the window?_

_Read this outtake to find out!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Jacob POV**

_The lying, deceiving, blood-sucking fucker._

How dare he betray my Bella like this, and for the second time?

What had she ever done to deserve this punishment, besides be a perfectly good girlfriend?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

The filthy blood-sucker deserved to die.

Balling my hands into fists, I refrained from punching one of them into the wall. Instead, I tried to calm myself by pacing back and forth inside my room, my teeth grinding back and forth in sheer rage.

_I should track that sucker's ass down! No one messes with my Bella and thinks he can just run away with it. The damn prick needs to be taught a lesson._

But then who would be there to help Bella and pick up all the pieces that the heartless bloodsucker had left?

I had done it last time, and I know I can do it again.

But what was more satisfying…teaching that bloodsucker a lesson for the dirty deed he had done, or helping Bella cope through all the pain?

It was a tough decision, but I think I knew what I had to do.

Sighing, I strolled out of my room and out of the house. Climbing into my father's truck, I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Bella's house.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I got there, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be a very happy sight.

_That _I could guarantee.

* * *

Once there, I parked on the street beside Bella's house and climbed out, already beginning to think about what I was going to say when I saw her.

_Look, Bella, I know Edward left you. The pack smelled him and his family's scent all around the border, and Billy heard from one of his friends that they had decided to move to Alaska. _

Yeah, like she could really care less for an explanation. What she really need was comfort, and that was one thing I would certainly be able to give her.

Stepping out of the truck, I headed towards the house.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure opening their window, and immediately stopped in my tracks. Turning around to get a better view, I watched in horror as my Bella climbed on top of her window seal and leaned forward, gripping it tightly with pale-white hands.

_What the…_was she insane?

What the hell did she think she was doing?

Reacting fast, I sprung forward and bounded towards the house like my life depended on it.

Well, in this case, it was Bella's life that depended on it, and to me that was even worse.

The moment Bella leapt off the window I let out a loud, rabid snarl and took my feet off the ground, praying frantically that I would catch her in time. The moment my arms wrapped around Bella's fragile frame I blew out a sigh of relief and tightened them in a fierce, protective embrace.

By the time we hit the ground, my heart had slowed to its normal rate. Spitting out a strand of her long, brown hair, I glanced up at the sky and counted to ten. I wanted my rage to go down a level or two before I allowed myself the chance to speak.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"What the _hell _Bella?" I snapped, not being able to control it. I never really was good at leveling out my anger.

When she didn't respond at first, I narrowed my eyes and gripped her slender arms, very tempted to shake her senseless for having dared turn suicidal.

"Bella, what were you honestly _thinking, _flinging yourself from your window like that? Are you insane?"

"Yes," she mumbled, blowing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "And I do recall you doing the same thing, Jacob Black."

I frowned, wondering what she was getting at. She couldn't be that stupid, could she? I was a werewolf, she wasn't. No matter how much she wanted to be a freak of nature, it was never going to happen.

Why couldn't she just get over it?

"That's different," I explained. "I'm _capable _of such things. _You, _on the other hand, would have landed and broken both of your legs, with _your _particular luck."

_And you're lucky I was there to prevent that, _I thought with a grimace.

"Fine, just rub it in my face, why don't you," she grumbled, and I couldn't help but grin. Why did she have to be so goddamn cute, especially when I was so freaking mad at her for acting like a psycho?

"Sorry Bella, but it's not anyone's fault that you're uncoordinated."

I resisted the urge to break out laughing when she flashed me an angry glare. Considering the fact that I just saved her life and Edward ruined hers, I found it oddly hilarious that _I _was the one she was mad at.

Life really was fucked up sometimes.

"Jacob, I had to get out of there. And could you _please _try letting me go?"

What? Oh yeah, I was still holding her. Why hadn't I realized that until now? Reluctantly I released my hands from her body and watched her stand up and brush off whatever was on her butt, which I thought was odd since _I _was the one that fell on the grass, not her.

"Okay, so for the first time in my life I decided to be rebellious. Is that such a crime?"

I decided against telling her that when committing suicide, no matter how rebellious you wanted to be, it was still a personal crime to some extent. But that would probably piss her off all the more, and I honestly didn't want her to hate me when she needed me now more than ever.

"It is when you have a good chance of dying," I said with a roll of my eyes, and then said in a more serious tone, "Bella, you and I both know that you're smarter than that. Seriously, are you drunk?"

"_No. _I'm _mad._"

My heart broke the moment I saw those tears well up in her eyes and start to fall down those white, precious cheeks. She continued to glare at me, but I didn't notice. All I saw at that moment was Edward's nose, and how I so much wanted to punch my fist in it.

"Bella," I whispered softly, standing up and slipping her into my eager embrace. I stroked her hair lovingly and murmured gently into her ear, "Bella, what's wrong…"

Of course, I already knew what was wrong, but Bella didn't know that and plus, she needed to tell me herself. It was never good to just hold it all in.

"He's gone," she whispered back, her head falling onto my shoulder. "Edward's _gone. _He's never coming back."

_He better not, _I thought dangerously, seeing red in the pitch black darkness that engulfed us. _Or I'll kick his ass._

"It's okay," I told her quietly, wrapping my arms around her tightly and beginning to rock her back and forth. "It's okay. I'm here, Bella."

_I'll always be here…and unlike your filthy bloodsucker, I could never leave you._

Seeing Bella in so much pain again, I didn't know what to do but to just hold her close. And maybe that was just what she needed right now. Maybe that was all she _ever _needed. To be held, and not just momentarily, or conditionally, and with all the promises that were left unkept.

But _permanently, _and with the kind of love that is shared, not just given.

I knew in my heart that I was to offer Bella this kind of love. She needed it, and if there was anything that Bella deserved in this lifetime, it was love.

And if Edward wasn't going to give it to her the right way, then fuck it.

_I would.  
_

_

* * *

_**Leave me some love and review please!**


	16. Outtake 2: Bella POV

**All right, here goes Outtake #2. This one by far is my favorite. But I might be lying, because I've already started on Outtake #3 and it's already making me jump up and down in excitement. Lol, so anyway, this outtake is when Jake proposes to Bella...exciting, yes? Then go read! I hope you like it as much as I do. And if you care any way at all about this story, I would simply love it if you left me a review to tell me your thoughts. =) I'm sad because I didn't get very many last time, and I know how much everyone liked this story. So please, please let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

**Outtake #2**

_Jake's Proposal_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Is it just me, or has Jake been acting really weird lately?" I asked Emily, watching her thoughtfully as she began to put together the green bean casserole. Today was Thanksgiving, and everyone had decided to go over to Emily's since she had offered to cook for everyone. And I do mean _everyone. _Quil, Embry, Claire, Leah, Seth, Billy, the whole gang. How we were all going to fit around one table, I had no clue.

"He's a boy sweetie, aren't all boys weird?" Emily laughed softly and smiled at me, but I could tell that she was hiding something. In fact, just this morning it felt like _everyone_ was hiding something from me, whispering to each other and then smiling as I passed. I was starting to get a bit frustrated. What was going _on?_

"Yeah, I guess so," I said uncertainly, glancing up only to see Jake walk into the room, grinning at me in that obnoxious 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' kind of way. Frowning, I gazed at him warily as he strode towards me and planted a firm kiss on my mouth.

"Mornin, Bells," he greeted me cheerfully, leaving my side to give Emily a polite kiss on the cheek. "Mornin, Emily. Something smells _amazing..._"

I rolled my eyes as Jake took a peek inside the oven, and then forced myself not to laugh as Emily smacked his hands with a kitchen cloth.

"That would be the pumpkin pie, now _shoo! _Bella, get your boyfriend out of the kitchen before he destroys something."

Taking the pouting werewolf by the hand, I led him into the living room and we both plopped down on the couch. I laid my head on his chest and felt warmth spread from my face to the very tip of my toes, the way it always did when Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Smiling, I forgot all about the frustrations of this morning and closed my eyes, perfectly content in just listening to him breathe.

After a couple minutes, Jacob whispered softly above my head, "Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered back, opening my eyes to glance up at his face.

"I love you," he murmured, and I could tell that he meant it by the way he held my gaze, and brushed his thumb lightly across my cheek.

"I love you too," Lifting my head, I kissed him passionately, loving the way he cradled my face in his hands as he kissed me back, making my heart soar high above the clouds.

We were interrupted, however, by an excited, high-pitched voice near the entrance.

"Look, Quil! They're _kissing!"_

We broke apart and looked over to see Quil and Claire standing at the entrance to the living room. Claire giggled and then to my horror, began to sing.

"Jake and Bella sittin' in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _First comes love, then comes _marriage_, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

I buried my head in Jacob's chest. "Oh, God," I moaned.

Jake chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around my back. "Good one, Claire," he called, and then gave Quil a secretive grin.

"Hey Claire, why don't you go and see if Aunt Emily needs any help?" Quil suggested, letting go of her hand and giving her a gentle push. She giggled and soon disappeared into the kitchen.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, Quil yawned and asked sleepily, "So when's supper? I'm _starving._"

"It's ten in the morning," Jake pointed out, playing with a strand of my hair.

"So? A werewolf has needs, and I'm _hungry,_" Quil whined.

"You sound like Claire when she's moody," Jake joked, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud. "We're eating in two hours, I'm sure you can wait till then. If not, go catch a deer or something."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get right on that."

Rolling his eyes, Quil picked up the TV remote and started flipping through the channels. He stopped at one, and about thirty seconds later a commercial came on. An annoyed groan passed through his lips, but then a grin split across his face as the man on the screen playing a guitar began to sing.

_"Free credit report dot com, tell your dad, tell your mom! Never mind, they've been singing our songs-"_

"Since we first showed up with our pirate hats on!" Quil burst out singing, beginning to sway back and forth to the music.

I met Jake's eyes and we both raised our eyebrows.

"If you're not into fake sword fights-"

"Pointy slippers and green wool tights!" exclaimed another voice from inside the kitchen.

Embry walked into the living room just in time for Quil to sing back, "Take a trip from a knight who knows-"

Simultaneously they sang, "Free credit report dot com, LET'S GO!"

"Well," Jake said, waiting until the music stopped playing until he added, "Wasn't that just..." he trailed off, searching for an appropriate word.

"Sad?" I offered.

Jake snapped his fingers and pointed them at me. "Exactly. How much television do you guys watch, anyway? No, don't even answer that, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to know," Embry said, looking smug.

"Right. Well, I'm going to go and help Emily. You guys have fun watching football," I said sarcastically, bending down to kiss Jacob's lips before heading towards the kitchen.

It was true, I loved the gang - they were like a second family to me. But if they thought that I was going to endure listening to them sing along to every free credit report dot com commercial that came on, they had another thing coming.

There was one thing I _did _want to know, however...what the hell does green wool tights have to do with finding your credit score?

"All right everyone, time to eat!" Emily's voice called from the kitchen.

A sound like thunder catapulted throughout the Young residence as everybody stampeded towards the kitchen. Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone crowded around the table, hands already reaching out towards the bread and biscuits.

"Wait!" Emily exclaimed, and everyone froze. "We have to bless it first."

"Okay," Embry said slowly, and then with a mischievous grin he called out, "Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub! Now let's eat!"

"I would hardly call that a blessing," Emily chided, narrowing her eyes at Embry. She glanced at everyone that was seated around the table and then added sweetly, "I think what we all need to do is tell everyone one thing that they are grateful for."

Quil groaned from beside Embry, who looked equally annoyed. "Come _on _Emily, we're starving."

"Just do as she says," Sam nearly growled, wrapping his hand around Emily's waist and kissing her scarred cheek. "She made this whole meal for us, the least we can do is share our blessings."

Emily blinked affectionately at him, and despite the three long disfigured scars that ran down the right side of her face, you could tell by the sparkling gleam in her eyes that she was glowing if not from the outside, than most certainly from the inside.

"I'll start first!" Claire piped up excitedly, waving her hand back and forth enthusiastically in the air. "Please? Can I?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," Emily replied lovingly. "What is the one thing you are most thankful for?"

"My family," Claire said, smiling brightly. "And my stuffed animals!"

"Those are all very nice things," Emily said softly, glancing over towards Quil, who sat beside her. "How about you Quil? We'll just go around the table."

"Claire," he said automatically, glancing down at the small girl who beamed up at him with joy. "And I guess my family," he added, smiling awkwardly.

Emily nodded. "Good. Embry?"

"This food," Embry said with conviction, and then glanced pointedly over towards Paul.

It went like this for awhile, most of the answers being family, friends, or food, until finally it came to be my turn. Blushing, I glanced down at my empty plate and thought quickly about what I should say. How could I possibly say I'm thankful for all of them without it sounding so...simple? They all meant so much to me, and yet none of them had any idea how much. Biting down gently on my lip, I glanced up finally and felt my eyes start to water.

"You," I managed to say at last, my throat burning as I tried to keep my pivoting emotions from combusting any second. "I'm thankful for _all _of you. I assume you all know about...about Edward and his family leaving me. I-"

"Bella," I heard Jacob say softly from beside me. "You don't have to do this-"

I cut him off quickly. "No, I _want _to," I murmured, and he fell silent.

"You've all done so much for me - you've kept my head above ground by making me feel like I was in a family again."

"You _are _a part of our family Bella," Emily told me lovingly, stepping forward and taking my hand. "Never forget that. You'll always have us."

A flow of quiet murmurs, all agreeing with Emily's words, circulated in unison around the table.

I smiled happily through my tears. "Thank you. All of you," I whispered lightly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Is it my turn?" Jacob said suddenly, and everyone that was sitting at the table, excluding me of course, lifted their heads and started smiling in excitement.

_Okay, I am definitely out of the loop, _I thought, wondering what the hell was going on. What was _with _everyone today? I was starting to get seriously pissed that nobody was telling me what-

"Bella," Jake said in a voice that I knew all too well.

My heart stopped. The only time Jake used this voice was when he was about to say something important. Really important. Was something wrong? Or good? Well, good obviously, since everyone was goddamn smiling. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I glanced up at his handsome, adoring face, and waited.

"Bella," he repeated, and then he stood up, fell down on one knee, and took my hand.

_Oh My God._

"Bella, you are the most beautiful, crazy, ass-kicking girl that I know-" A quiet laugh came from somewhere at the table, but I didn't dare move my head to flash whoever it had been a sharp glare. My right hand started to tremble as he continued. "I honestly don't know what I would ever do without you in my life. I want you with me, day and night, in the morning and in the evenings, during every year for the rest of our lives. _You _are what I am most thankful for, and it's _you_, Bells, that I want to marry and have by my side. So...will you marry me?"

And with that, he reached down and took out a small, red velvet box. He flipped it open with one flick of his thumb, and then, smiling sheepishly, showed it to me. I glanced down, and gasped.

It was beautiful. Not in an extremely extravagant way, of course - it wasn't a three carat diamond ring, or anything extraordinary like that, but it was beautiful in the way of it being simple. And that was _exactly _what I would expect because Jake was a simple kind of guy - he didn't care about how big the diamond should be, how valuable it was, or even how much it would cost.

He only cared about how big of a smile it would put on my face the moment I saw it - and let me tell you, the huge smile that he imagined, and that I of course gave him? That was nothing compared to what I felt when he slipped that ring on my finger, after I had managed to say through my tears, "_Yes, yes, yes!"_

I threw my arms around him, ignoring the congratulating whoops and hollers that was exploding all around us, and looked down at my hand that was flung around my fiancé's neck, my eyes glued to that plain, silver band placed so delicately on my ring finger.

There, on the ring, etched in beautiful, elegant script, read three words.

_I'll be there. _

I smiled, because I knew...

Never could three words mean so much.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Good outtake? Bad? Somewhere in between? **

**I won't know unless you review. =)**

**I should be updating with the next outtake in, I don't know...about a week?  
**

**Bye, till next time,**

**~Mystic**


	17. Outtake 3: Bella POV

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on my outtakes! You guys rock. I hope I didn't lose any of my readers for waiting so long on these outtakes! Well, here's outtake number three. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**From This Moment On**

_By Shania Twain_

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

"Oh Bella, you look _beautiful!" _cried Angela, who was positively beaming at me.

I spun around in my wedding dress, staring at my reflection in the mirror. "You think?"

"Of course, Jake is going to go _crazy _when he sees you in this dress!" Angela clapped her hands excitedly and then glanced down at her watch. "Oh my God, it's almost time! Emily, quick, grab her bouquet. Leah should already be there by now."

Yes, you heard right – Leah was, in fact, one of my bridesmaids. During the months of my engagement, Leah and I have gotten closer, and only the Lord knows how. For some reason we came to a certain understanding when I became Jake's fiancé. We both knew just how special Jacob was in our hearts, and as the weeks quickly dragged on; we became closer due to that one, simple fact.

Never would I have imagined Leah becoming a friend, let alone one of my best. And never would have I imagined getting _married_. But it had happened, and quite honestly I could never be happier than I was now, in this moment.

Who knew loving someone could make the whole world seem perfect, when as a matter of fact it was far from it? But that was what love did to you. Once you have it, it enters into every aspect of your mind, body, and soul, and turns you into a better person – a _happier _person. I once thought that love was a curse – when Edward left me it sure seemed that way. But now, walking towards the entrance of the sanctuary, I realized for the millionth time how wrong I had been. Love wasn't a curse – _it was a blessing_.

I was smiling by the time I approached the double doors to the sanctuary. I glanced over and saw Leah, Angela, and Emily crying in front of me. Stepping forward, I hugged each and every one of them and tried my best to keep my own tears from flowing.

"You guys are going to make me mess up my mascara," I affectionately scolded them, and they all laughed.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll still look beautiful!" Claire, my adorable flower girl, exclaimed.

"Thank you," I murmured to her, starting to feel quite anxious as the music inside the sanctuary began. The doors opened, and Emily was the first to step out, lovingly holding Sam's arm as they made their way down the aisle.

I glanced around and then smiled when I saw my dad walking towards me. I stepped forward and then giggled softly when he awkwardly embraced me in a hug. During the months of the engagement, he had acted weird and rather out of sorts. But now, as we hugged, I knew how happy he was for me and that all along he had accepted my decision. He had just been, at the time being, scared of realizing it.

When we parted, I tried not to notice the tears that were swiftly consuming the back of his eyelids. He did his best to blink them away before murmuring, "Oh Bella, I love you so much. I can't believe my daughter is getting married."

I laughed and said, "I can't believe it either, and I love you too, Dad."

Soon it was Claire's turn. Carrying the basket of flower petals she began her walk, scattering them everywhere down the aisle. Once she had reached the end, I glanced over at Charlie and took his arm.

"Ready?" he whispered chokingly.

I hesitated a moment, thought of Jake waiting at the end of the aisle, and then nodded. "Ready," I whispered back.

Slowly, father and daughter began their descent down the aisle. I felt my heart start to pound madly inside my chest when I saw Jake, standing tall and proud from where he stood. I met his eyes with my own, and I swear my heart was going to explode, if not from anxiety than surely from the happiness I felt when he flashed me that gentle, loving smile.

When we reached the end of the aisle, I felt Charlie's arm tighten around me, and as I glanced over at him he sniffed slightly before slowly handing me over. I gave him a quick kiss and then looked at Jake, who was staring at me with the most intense expression on his face.

Smiling, I took his hand and the service began.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

~*~

"I, Bella, take you, Jacob, to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true love. I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with love, to comfort you and encourage you, to help you reach your goals and to love you with all of my heart, for all of my life. I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. With it I wed you and give you my body, heart and soul."

Inhaling a deep, shaky breath, I slipped the silver ring onto his finger and then glanced up at him, our eyes meeting as he opened his mouth and spoke his own vow to the congregation.

"Bella Swan, I love you. You are my best friend, and today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort."

I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes, and the last vow reminded me of when times _had _been hard, and just how much Jake had made it better. When he continued to speak the vows, I felt the tears fall, one by one down my face as Jacob's sweet, simple words flowed so smoothly through my mind.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days for the rest of our lives."

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

~*~

I glanced down at my hand as he slipped the wedding band on my finger, smiling as I read the familiar words there. Jake smiled back at me, and at the same moment the preacher exclaimed, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Jacob pressed his lips to mine, and as we kissed I heard everyone utter their 'Oohs' and 'Awes.' The familiar rush I felt when Jacob's hand touched my cheek surged through me, and I felt giddy as we finally separated and turned to gaze at the crowd.

"It is now my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Black, _husband and wife!_"

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

Taking each other's hands we walked happily down the aisle, watching as everyone stood up and applauded. I glanced over to see Angela, Emily, and Leah crying silent tears of joy. Grinning, I waved at them and then at Charlie, who was struggling not to break out in sobs. My heart felt like it was soaring as we pushed through the doors and took our first steps outside as husband and wife. The sun fell on our faces, and we blinked through the sunshine to stare at each other, our hands still intertwined.

"I love you," Jacob whispered, leaning forward and kissing me again, his hand placed delicately on my cheek.

I kissed him back with all the love and passion I possessed, and then with a jubilant laugh pushed him into the limo.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

Jake stared at me in confusion. "Do what?"

"Go to Europe? I mean, we've never been so far from home before…are you sure you want to go through with it? We could always stay here. I don't mind a little honeymoon on the beach, or-"

"Sssh, Bella," Jacob murmured, sliding closer to me and pulling me gently to his chest. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine. We have each other, right?"

I nodded, and bit down softly on my bottom lip.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I know you're scared, but it'll be great. We'll have new experiences, new stories to tell…a new _life. _And we're going to start it. _Together." _Jake smiled and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere without you by my side."

"Okay," I said at last, leaning my forehead against his. "I'll do it."

"No," he murmured back, lightly kissing my parted lips. _"We'll _do it."

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

After the reception everyone was standing outside, waiting for the moment when we'd leave. After talking to a couple more people, we began saying our good-bye's. I started to cry for the third time that day as I hugged my three bridesmaids.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I murmured, squeezing their hands. "Remember to write, okay? And I'll try to call you, but I'm not sure how expensive it'll be. We're going to be all the way in Switzerland so-"

"Bella, it's okay, we all understand," Angela said with a smile, pushing me towards my ever patient father. "And we all love you. Go have fun!"

"And remember to _be safe_!" Leah called out, a little too loudly.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I blushed.

"Thanks Leah," I hissed, blinking in embarrassment.

Leah grinned, "Any time."

I rolled my eyes and then faced my father, whose expression looked quite pained. "Dad, chill. Jake is going to be with me, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't want anything happenin' to you. You be careful, you hear?"

"Yes Dad, we will, don't worry."

"Well, good bye then." Sniffling, he pulled me in for another brief, awkward hug, before letting me go and giving me a solid pat on the back. "I love you, Bella. And Jake?"

Jake turned around to look at Charlie. "Yeah, Dad?"

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Take care of her, you got it?"

Jake grinned. "Got it."

"Good. You guys have a good time, and don't forget to write!"

"Bye Dad," I said one last time, kissing him on the cheek and then waving good-bye to all the people. We slid into the limo and then leaned back against the seat, completely exhausted by the day's events.

I turned to look at Jake, who was staring at me with that adorable smile that I knew and loved. I laughed and asked him, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just staring at my beautiful wife and wondering how the heck I got this lucky."

I shrugged. "Maybe it was the hair?"

Jake blinked at me, and then a second later burst out laughing. "You're right," he managed to spit out after finally calming down. "It must be the hair."

"_Or,_" I said, sliding easily onto his lap. "It's that wolf charm you gave me for Valentine's Day. Perhaps it's bewitched?"

Jake nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Could be."

"Hmm, so many possibilities," I whispered, twirling a finger around a strand of his long, dark hair. "What ever could be the reason?" I joked, wiggling my nose affectionately against his.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure I'll figure it out," Jake remarked playfully. "But, now that I think about it…it doesn't matter anyway, how I got so lucky."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, blinking at him in confusion. "It doesn't?"

"Nope," Jake murmured, pulling me in for another long, heart-throbbing kiss. "It matters only that I did."

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_


End file.
